Lost Without You
by khalsey23
Summary: Meredith and Derek are married, they had been apart for 6mths while Mer is in NY and Derek in Seattle, they are finally reunited. Epilogue is up. Completed 12/29
1. Lyrics

**Lost Without You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of it characters, they belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC. This is going to be different to what i have written before, and it will mainly be fluff, i think LKNB has enough drama for my fics at the moment.**

**.com/watch?v=SI4DCYOCRps**

**"Lost Without You"**

I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes  
You might say a little righteous and too proud  
I just want to find a way to compromise  
Cos I believe that we can work things out

I thought I had all the answers never giving in  
But baby since you've gone I admit that I was wrong

All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
How am I going to be strong without you I need you by my side  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what I'd do ...I'm  
lost without you  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you

How am I ever gonna get rid of these blues  
Baby I'm so lonely all the time  
Everywhere I go I get so confused  
You're the only thing that's on my mind

Oh my beds so cold at night and I miss you more each day  
Only you can make it right no I'm not too proud to say

All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
How am I going to be strong without you I need you by my side  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what I'd do ...I'm  
lost without you  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you

If I could only hold you now and make the pain just go away  
Can't stop the tears from running down my face  
Oh

All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
How am I going to be strong without you I need you by my side  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what I'd do ...I'm  
lost without you  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you


	2. Seattle

**I haven't decide if this is a ficlet or a full blown fic, but I started writing this the other night. It is MerDer, I never write anything else, and it will be pure fluff, LKNB has enough drama for anyone. Enjoy!**

Meredith Shepherd finally landed at Seattle-Tacoma airport; she had finally finished her residency the day before, at Mount Sinai in New York. She was suppose to travelling to Hawaii for the week with her sisters in law to celebrate her finishing her residency but all she wanted for her husband. Her husband Derek Shepherd had moved to Seattle six months before when he was offered head of neurosurgery at Seattle grace, and Derek wanted to wait to take up the post until Meredith had finished her residency but she didn't want him losing out on a job that he had always wanted, so she managed to convince him to start and once her fellowship was done, she would join him in Seattle. It had been six weeks since she had seen her husband, and she didn't want to spend another day without him. She had last spoken to him the night before, when he called to tell her congratulations, and that he was so proud of her. She knew that he would call her that day, they always made sure that they talked several times a day, and it was 7 am in Seattle, and she knew that he had a surgery and he always called her before, like she called him, they were each other's good luck charm. Meredith was standing waiting for her luggage, when she heard her cell ring, she didn't even have to look at the caller ID to know who it was.

"Hey gorgeous" she heard her husband voice.

"Hey, i miss you"

"I miss you too, Mer, but we only have one more week left"

"It is still one more week Derek" she said trying to sound down, considering how excited she was.

"I know Mer, but you deserve this holiday, no matter how much i miss you" Meredith was shocked that he brought it.

"I can't wait to see you"

"You know i am taking the week off when you come out"

"I am glad; we should go away for some of the week"

"We could do, have i am going to have to go i have surgery in 10 minutes"

"I know, well good luck, i love you"

"Thank you, i should have been there 10 minutes ago to talk to the patient but i wanted to talk to my very sexy wife"

"Trying the McDreamy charm are we?"

"Well, it works" he said cockily.

"It does, but it better not work on anyone else, only me"

"Well, there is that nurse..."

"Dr Shepherd, let's just say when i arrive in Seattle, everyone including the skanky nurse was know that you are all mine, and mine alone"

"You know how much it turns me on when you get all possessive"

"Sorry Der, no phone sex right now, you have surgery, i love you"

"Yeah I love you"

"Yeah i do, tell those sisters of mine that i hate them for dragging you away when i haven't seen you in nearly two months, i love you so much, Meredith Shepherd, i will call you after the surgery is done, bye" he says quickly before hanging up.

Meredith grabs her luggage of the belt, and heads towards customs, she know that Richard will be waiting for her on the other side, she was going to get him to take her straight to the hospital, she wanted to see her husband, not wait and surprise him at home. She walks into the arrival lounge and spots Richard and her mother, the last person she wanted to see, Richard pulls her into a hug.

"What is she doing here?"

"I'm sorry Mer, but when she found out i was picking you up, she insisted on coming" Richard said quietly to her so Ellis couldn't hear them.

"Don't i get a hug, i wanted to see my daughter" Ellis told her.

"Well, you don't have a daughter, you made that clear the day i told you i was marrying Derek" she spat at her mother. "Richard, instead of taking me home, can you take me to the hospital, i want to see my husband"

"Of course, Mer" he says looking at his wife, and seeing the tears in her eyes, he gently rests a hand on her shoulder, reassuring her.

The ride to the hospital was quiet, you should cut the atmosphere with a knife, Meredith could feel the butterfly in her stomach, has they got closer to the hospital, they had been together for 7 years, but she still got butterflies.

"Mer, are you okay?" Richard asked her.

"Yeah i just can't wait to see Derek"

"You know he is proud of you, Mer"

"I know and i am proud of him"

"He has really turned the department around; he has people coming in from all over the country to see him. I do have to say i was surprise when he came out here on his own, how did you convince him?"

"It wasn't easy, but it his dream, and i didn't want to resent me. He wanted to wait until i finished my residency and then we would come out together, but i knew that there was no way that you would be able to keep it open for him"

"I would have tried but i doubt the board would have let me, you have made him the best Mer"

"I can't take all the credit, Richard. He was well on his way when i met him"

"And married" Ellis equipped from the backseat, Meredith ignored her mother and so did Richard.

"I know he was but you have made him want to me a better person and a better surgeon, i think you two meeting for the best thing that happened to the both of you"

"He certainly was the best thing that ever happened to me, i showed me what it was like to believe in love, too be loved and gave me a family" Meredith told him, but it was more for her mother benefit then Richard's and they all knew it.


	3. It's Dr Shepherd

**I know what happens in this chapter wouldn't actually be allow to happen in real life, but that is the beauty of ficland, things like this is allow. Enjoy!**

Meredith climbed off the elevator, and onto the surgical floor, Richard was letting her scrub into Derek's surgery, so he showed her to the attending locker room to get changed, Meredith was shocked that Richard let her scrub in when she asked him. What she didn't know was that Richard wanted to see the dream team in action, she pulled out her lavender scrub cap, that Derek had brought her after she finished her intern year. It had since been added the work the dream team, a little inside joke between them. She walked up to the nurse's station, and could see Mark flirting with one of the nurses, she walked up behind him.

"Now, what would you fiancée says, if i was to tell her" Mark turned around to her and pulled her in for a hug, not aware that the nurse where already gossiping about her, from the moment that she stepped off the elevator and walked onto the surgical floor.

"Little Shep, what the hell are you doing here" Mark said loudly letting the nurses know that they had no chance with Derek.

"I came to see my husband"

"Derek said that the sisters were taking you away to celebrate"

"Well, i wanted to surprise my husband, and i haven't seen or had sex with my husband in nearly two months, and i believe i have to put a certain nurse in her place"

"You scrubbing in"

"I am, for some reason Richard letting me"

"Well, she is in surgery with him right now, and i am heading up to the gallery, i can't wait to see this" Mer laughed. "Trust me, you have nothing to worry about Mer, she looks like a horse and he is still so sickingly in love with you"

"Oh i am not worried, i trust him, but i heard about her kissing him"

"He told you"

"He did, and she isn't about to know what hit her"

"Have fun" Mark said kissing her on the cheek, as Richard came over to her, she quickly tied her hair up, and put on her scrub cap.

"You ready Mer" Meredith follows Richard into the scrub room, and started to scrub in.

"Which one is Rose?" she asked him.

"She is standing next to Derek at the surgical instrument tray"

"Thank you Richard" Mer said opening the door to the OR. She saw Derek, and has usual he took her breath away.

"Can i help you" Derek said not looking up at the person who had entered the OR, he closed his eyes, thinking that he could smell lavender but dismissed it.

"It a beautiful day to save lives, Dr Shepherd" Mer said, Derek head snapped up and found his eyes clashing with the green eyes of his wife, shocked to see her standing in his OR.

"Mer...What?..."

"Surprise" she smiled at him, and even though she had a mask on, he knew.

"Certainly is, what are you standing over there Dr Grey"

"Actually it Shepherd now" Derek just looks at her, with a huge smile on his face; this had been what they had always discussed once she finished her residency.

"Well, Doctor Shepherd, you going to come and assist me" Derek said to her, the smile reaching his eyes, something the nurses had very rarely seen before.

"As always Derek" Mer said walking to the head of the table, she took her place at his side, between Derek and Rose. Derek couldn't help to stare at her, as she stood between him and Rose, he knew that Meredith would have something to say, and it wouldn't be done in private, that is one of the things he loved about his wife.

"Dr Shepherd, you will have to come close than that, if you want to cut"

"Dr Shepherd, this is your surgery"

"I want to see what you have learnt in this past six months"

"Other than learn to do it without you"

"Other than that, Dr Shepherd" Derek said, knowing that they wasn't just talking surgery. Derek stood back has Meredith stood him front of him, her ass gently rubbing against him.

"Not nice" he whispered to her.

"Well, it's fun" she said back to him.

"Oh i remember some good times in an OR"

"So do i, Dr Shepherd" Meredith looks up at the gallery and sees Mark stood by the intercom, Meredith nods to him, she wants everyone to hear what she had to says, she turned to Rose.

"Can i have a ten blade please?" Rose hands it to her. And Meredith turns back to the patient and starts cutting.

"So, nurse what is your name?" she asks, Derek is trying not to smirk behind his mask but failing miserably.

"What so funny, Dr Shepherd" Mer asks, not even having to look behind her, to tell that Derek is smirking.

"Nothing at all"

"It's Nurse Stanley" Rose stammers out.

"Well, Nurse Stanley, Rose, if you ever kiss my husband again, see this ten blade here in my hand i will be using it on you, and anyone else who ever think they have a chance with my husband. Now i suggest you leave the OR, we will not need you"

"You can't tell me to leave"

"Maybe she can't but i can and i suggest you listen to my wife, so Nurse Stanley please leave my OR" Derek says firmly trying to stop himself from laughing.

"You can't chuck me out, i haven't done anything wrong, i will go to the chief about this"

"Oh and Rose, tell my step-father why i kicked you out"

"Step-father"

"Bye Rose" Meredith says not looking up from the patient. Mark found himself laughing at everyone expressions in the gallery.

"Hey Little Shep" Mark said over the intercom.

"Nurse can you turn the intercom on please?...yes Mark"

"I think you just scared everyone"

"Good" Mer said laughing.

"I think i just fell even more in love with you Meredith Shepherd"

"Well, you are mine" she said possessively.

"Always have been and always will" he said to her, longingly to reach out to her, to hold her, to kiss her and to make love to her. He has missed her so much and he knew that he didn't want to be without her.

"How is the house looking?" she asks him.

"It's looking good; I will take you for a tour when we go home"

"Maybe tomorrow, we have something to catch up on"

"Yeah we do"

"So our dream home can wait just for one more day" Mer says, leaning back slightly, so they were touching, they fell back into the routine, knowing indistinctively and intuitively in sync with each other, not having to say a word has they worked together, everyone watching in the gallery and even the nurses in the OR had never seen anything like it. Richard could see why they were nicked named the dream team and Mount Sinai. Ellis watched them both closely, and she couldn't help but admired the way they worked together, and she realised how wrong she was about Derek Shepherd, but didn't know how to fix it. She didn't know how long she had left, and she hoped that she would make it up to her daughter and son-in-law in time.


	4. Reunion

**Rated M. Enjoy!**

**Once they reached the trailer, Derek carried her over the threshold, Meredith giggled at him, Derek simply shook his head at her, smiling.**

"Well, this is our home for now, so i had to carry you over the threshold"

"I think i forgot how cheesy you are" she giggled at him, has he laid her on the bed .

"You love the cheesiness, Dr Shepherd"

"That is certainly one of the reasons why i love you so much"

"And here i thought it was because i am an amazing, gorgeous, sexy neurosurgeon" Derek pouted, and Mer giggled at him. Derek closed his eyes, loving her giggle.

"Well neurosurgeon yeah"

"Oh...you are going to pay for that"

"Oh god, i hope so, i believe the handcuffs are around her somewhere" Derek says, opening his eyes, Meredith notices his eyes darken with desire, has she knelt up on the edge of the bed, working on the buttons of his shirt, as she runs her tongue over Derek's bottom lip, Derek parts his mouth, and exploring their mouths, Derek starts undo Meredith's jeans, and Meredith ripped the shirt off him, smiling against his mouth. Derek quickly removed his shirt, and lifted Meredith off the bed, has she kicked her jeans off, and wraps her legs around his waist before pulling apart and coming up for air.

"I've had missed you so much, baby" Der told her.

"I have missed you too; we have six months to catch up on. Derek, i want you inside of me. Now" Derek doesn't need telling twice, as Meredith untangles her legs from him, Derek quickly removed her panties, and stepped out of his, laying her on the bed, Derek took a moment to recommit very curve, into his mind, not ever forgetting, but he does notice one difference, her hips are a little more rounder than six week before, her stomach still flat but different.

"Meredith, you are so beautiful" he says before capturing her lips in her as he slowly and gently entered her.

"Mer...you feel..."

"Amazing..." Mer say finishing his sentence, smiling gently, until Derek kissed her with all the passion that he had been holding in for the past six weeks, as he began to move inside of her.

"Der..."

"Mer..." they groaned at the same time, both of them finally feeling home, and connected, for a moment neither of them moved, just looking in each other eyes has their eyes clashed at the same time, all they wanted was each other in that moment.

"Derek..." Mer started knowing that she needed to tell him.

"Yes..." he said gently.

"I'm pregnant"

"I know Mer" he said gently with a huge smile on his face.

"What...how?"

"Mer...your hips are little more rounder, and these" he said grinning sucking ever so gently on her nipples, almost making her cum there and then,

"I love you Meredith Shepherd" Derek said has he began to move inside her once again, gently thrusting in and out, hard and fast, neither of them want slow, they just wanted each other, slow could come later, Derek starts to pound into her.

"FUCK...DEREK" Meredith screamed out has he continued to found hard and fast into her, Meredith tighten her walls around his cock.

"MEREDITH..." Derek called out has he felt her tighten around him.

"DEREK..." Meredith started to tremble underneath him, has her orgasm hit her.

"MER..." he screamed has he spilled inside of her, and gently collapsed on top of her, he rolls off her pulling her close and holding her, in that moment, the world stop for them, by just being back together and lying in each other arms, neither of them had never felt so safe in that moment, and they clung on to the safety that only they could bring each other.

"Derek..."

"Yeah"

"You are happy about the baby"

"Of course i am, i just can't believe it happened so quick, we weren't really trying for a baby"

"I know, i wanted a little more time alone with you before"

"Well, we will have to make up for it all before the baby comes" Derek says, kissing her hard.

"Der?"

"Yeah..."

"I am hungry"

"Well, then Dr Shepherd, baby Shep" he said kissing Mer than kissing her stomach. "Let's feeding mommy" Derek said flashing his smile, has he grabs his robe.

"Um...Der"

"Yes...Mer"

"Take that off and cook naked..." Mer said biting her lip.

"Anything for you" Derek said, removing his robe, and has he walked across the trailer into the kitchen area, Meredith couldn't take her eyes of her husband; she leant back on the pillow watching him cooking. Naked.


	5. Arguing and making up

**Rated M. Enjoy!**

The next day, Meredith woke up still entangled in Derek, arms, her head lying on his chest, and their legs wrapped around each other, it was her favourite part of the morning, waking up in her husband arms, and knowing that they didn't have to get up for work. Derek's head was buried in her hair, the smell of lavender soothing him, she moved in his arms, careful not to wake her sleeping husband. She replace herself with her pillow, not wanting to wake him up, she sat up on the edge of the bed, and watched her husband move slightly in his sleep. Meredith climbs off the bed, and made herself coffee, before grabbing the throw of the settee and wrapping it around her, has she made her way outside. The land was so peaceful, and beautiful has the sky got lighter.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" Derek asks her laying in the hammock behind her.

"I want to see the land first thing in the morning"

"I know, Mer" he said leaning over and kissing her gently on the lips. "Have you been drinking coffee?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You shouldn't be drinking coffee when you are pregnant"

"Der, it's is one cup, i can have one cup, you know i am grouchy in the morning unless i have my coffee"

"Well, we will ask the OB/GYN when we go in a see her later"

"Excuse me?" Meredith turned to him.

"Mer, you need a OB/GYN"

"I saw Nancy before i left everything is fine"

"Well, Nancy isn't here" he groaned to her.

"Oh god, Derek. When i want to see the OB/GYN i will, but as long as it isn't her"

"Meredith, she is the best" Meredith looked at Derek, before getting off the hammock that they were both lying on.

"I am not seeing your ex-wife Derek, and that is the end of it" she said adamantly.

"Mer...Don't be unreasonable and let's not argue"

"Unreasonable...i will see an OB/GYN but not Jennifer, she hates me Derek. And with good reason, i stole her husband" Meredith explodes at him

"Meredith, you did not. I thought we had gotten past this" Derek tries to stay calm with her, this is what they did, argued, got mad with each other

"Well, obviously not" Meredith yelled at him, walking into trailer, and slamming the door behind her. Derek ran his fingers through his hair, not believing that this had turned into an argument, and that they were arguing already. Derek walked into the trailer, to find Meredith curled up on the bed crying. Derek quickly joins her on the bed and holds her as she cries, into his t-shirt.

"I'm sorry, Mer" he said kissing the top of her head.

"No Derek, it not your fault...it shouldn't have just exploded like that. I know you are only trying to look out for us"

"You yell...that would we do, i stay calm and you yell at me" Meredith looks at him, and bursts out laughing, Derek soon joins her.

"I love you Meredith"

"And i love you" Mer says leaning up and kissing him, Derek deepens the kiss and rolls over so Meredith is pinned under him. Meredith removes Derek t-shirt, pulling in up over his head, Derek removes his sweats from her and her panties at the same time.

Derek slowly enters, Meredith grabs her legs around his waist, lifting her hips slightly on the bed, rocking her hips has Derek thrusts into her.

"Oh...Derek..."

"Mer..." Derek said taking it slowly.

"Faster..." Derek starts thrusting into her faster and harder, nibbling on her earlobe.

"Fuck..."

"Derek..."

"Meredith...I'm cumming"

"DEREK..." Mer screamed as her walls collapsed around him.

"MER..." he screamed as he released into her, before gently collapsing on top of her. Derek pulls out of her, and holds her tightly.

"I'm sorry for going off earlier, i know you want only the best for me and our baby, and if you want me to see Jennifer than i will"

"Thank you Mer but you might be right, let's not worried about it now okay"

"Okay" Mer murmured slowly drifting off to sleep.


	6. Scan

**Enjoy!**

A few day later, they were on the way to see Seattle Grace for their first scan, Derek had booked an appointment with Dr Stevens, after thinking about it Derek couldn't subject Meredith to see Jennifer, Mer was right, not that he would tell her that. Derek had barely slept the night before, in excitement of seeing their baby, a baby he had waited for nearly 20 years for. They were on the ferry over to Seattle, looking out over the water, Derek had his arms wrapped his wife, with his hand resting on her abdomen and Meredith head resting against his chest.

"Mer...You okay?"

"Yeah, i love you"

"I love you too, Mer. You are worrying about something"

"I am worried about Jennifer"

"Meredith, you are going to have to work with her"

"I know that but she made my life a living hell before"

"Well good for you, you will never have to work under her again, you are an attending now"

"I know"

"So stop worrying, we are seeing our baby today"

"Can't wait, i love you"

"And i love you, Meredith Shepherd"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They pulled up outside Seattle Grace, and walked into the hospital holding hands, and Meredith giggling at something Derek told her, luckily when they got in the elevator, it was empty. Derek pushed Meredith up against the wall of the elevator, kissing her deeply, Meredith arms go around her husband neck, their bodies touching, either of them noticing that the elevator stopped, and Derek's ex wife walking on.

"Can't you two get a room?" they broke apart, and Meredith buried her head in Derek chest, embarrassed.

"Jennifer" Derek greeted politely.

"Derek, Meredith" the elevator stops on the maternity floor, Jennifer walks out first, followed by Meredith and Derek.

"Aren't you on the wrong floor?"

"We have an appointment with Dr Stevens-Karev" Meredith tells her.

"Well, congratulations. You always wanted children, Derek"

"Thank you Jennifer" Derek said before walking in the opposite direction. Izzie met them outside her the exam room.

"Dr Shepherd" she greets Derek.

"It Derek, Izzie, this is my wife and the love of my life Doctor Meredith Shepherd"

"It's nice to meet you; i do have to say your little display in the OR was great"

"Thank you, you were never after my husband" Meredith said bluntly, Derek looks at her in shock and Izzie tries to keep herself from laughing

"God, no, i have been married for six years and very happy with my husband Alex. All Derek ever talks about is you, shall we go in for your appointment" Izzie tells her inviting her into the exam room, she give Meredith a gown before leaving the room to give them some privacy. Derek helps Meredith to undressed, with Meredith laughing at him.

"What is so funny?" Derek asks her.

"You...don't you want to see me naked, since you are closing your eyes" she teased him.

"Meredith..." Derek says leaning in and whispering in her ear. "If i was see you naked i would want to take you here and in front of Dr Stevens" Meredith giggles, laying back down on the bed, just has Izzie walks back in.

"Dr Shepherd, this will be cold" Iz tells Mer.

"Please call me Meredith"

"Okay Meredith, there we go, there is your baby" both Meredith and Derek have tears in the eyes seeing their baby, a life created out of their love for each other, Meredith grabs Derek hand and Derek leans down and kisses her on the forehead.

"Our baby, Mer"

"I know, i love you so much, Derek"

"And i love you" Derek murmurs kissing her softly on the lips.

"Meredith, Derek you are exactly six weeks along, but everything looks good, would you like a copy of the scan" she asks both Meredith and Derek nods.

"I will leave you two alone, and i will meet you in my office"

"Thanks Izzie" Derek's says.

"No problem, i will see you in a few minutes" she says leaving the exam room.

"Derek that our baby"

"I know"

"It never seemed real before, but seeing that is so beautiful"

"Let's get you dressed and go and see Dr Stevens-Karev"

"Okay" Meredith says hopping off the exam table and into the bath, knowing that she was mostly likely to jump Derek if she didn't.


	7. Breakfast

**Oddly fluff isn't as easy to write as antsy is, which really surprises me, a while a go it would be the other way around, and yes we do have some hot MerDer in this update. Enjoy!**

Meredith woke up to an empty bed, she looked over at the clock, and saw it was 3.30 am, she knew that Derek would be out catching their breakfast, it was her first day starting at Seattle Grace, she had to be up in an hour, but she knew that once she knew Derek was gone that she wouldn't go back to sleep. Meredith was looking forward to her first day has an attending, especially working side by side with her husband. The trailer door opened and Meredith could smell trout, and saw Derek walking in, in his fishing gear.

"I though i told you not to wear your fishing gear inside the trailer" Meredith said.

"What are you doing awake?" Derek asked her, Meredith wrapped her arms around him.

"You smell of fish"

"Well, i have been fishing Mer. Any morning sickness?"

"Nope"

"Good, well i better take a shower before work"

"Derek you don't start until 8"

"I know, but i am taking my wife in for her first day"

"i start at 6"

"I know, that why i though shower and Sex"

"Now that sounds like a good start to my first day" Meredith said, walking back toward the shower and taking off her Dartmouth tee.

"Are you coming Dr Shepherd?"

"Oh, in more ways than one Dr Shepherd" Derek says following his wife into the shower.

Derek pushed her up against the wall of the shower, kissing her hard, Meredith wraps her legs around Derek's waist, as places two fingers inside her, working at her clit has the hot water, cascades over them, Derek takes a nipple into his mouth, and starting sucking on it, swirling his tongue around her nipple gently, Derek bite down a bit harder, causing Mer to flinch away.

"Sorry"

"They are a little sore" Meredith say, Derek kisses her deeply, and quickly enters her, starting to thrust into her, starting slowly, before speeding up, pudding in and out. Meredith bucking her hips too meet his thrusts.

"Derek..."

"Oh...Mer"

"I'm cumming...Derek" Meredith screamed out has her wall collapsed around his hard pulsating cock, spilling into her has she came around him. Derek pulled out of her and she unwrap her legs from his waist and placed them on the floor of the shower. Derek grabbed Meredith's shampoo and conditioner, and began working it through her hair, while Meredith did the same with Derek. They continued to wash each other. Derek grabbed Meredith a towel and wrapped it around her, kissing her gently, before following her out of the shower.

Derek quickly got dressed and started cooking breakfast and got the coffee going. They had compromise on the coffee, Meredith agreed with one coffee when she got up in the morning, and without much of a fight, Derek was quite surprised considering how stubborn Meredith could be when she wanted. Derek cooked the fish for himself and made Meredith pancakes, knowing that Meredith couldn't really eat fish in her condition, and Meredith always loved pancakes.

"That smells nice, what would i do without you?"

"Probably starve or live on the day before left over"

"Well, that is true, but i wouldn't have weird cravings now would i, because i wouldn't be pregnant"

"I will agree with you there"

"You ass" Mer smirks, slapping his ass.

"I have to remember to agree with you more often if i get a spanking each time"

"You think you're so funny, don't you"

"Well, that was one of the many reason you well in love with me"

"Actually i think it was because you were on hot shot neurosurgeon, who could get me in some seriously cool surgeries"

"Ouch, that hurts, Mer" Derek said frowning at her, Meredith smirks back at him.

"Now hurry up Dr Shepherd, your wife and baby is hungry"

"Your coffee is ready Mrs Shepherd, the pancakes are going to take a little longer, but there is some fruit on the table if can't wait a few moments" Derek said kissing her forehead, just as Meredith cell rings. Meredith looks at the caller ID, before answering the phone.

"Hey you do know it is 4 o clock in the morning here?"

"Well i figured you would be up since it is your first day, i wanted to ring and say good luck for your first day"

"Thanks Kathy"

"Well. Give that idiot brother a mine my love and tell him he needs to come home soon, we haven't seen him since he left for Seattle"

"I will tell him, bye Kathy"

"What did Kath want?" Derek said placing Meredith's breakfast in front of her.

"Just to wish me luck and she sends you her love" Meredith says before tucking into her breakfast.

"Oh, and you need to go back and visit soon"

"Right" Derek said sitting down. Meredith knew something had happened between Derek and his mom before he left New York, but she resisted bringing it up but decided that she would bring it up later, she had a busy day ahead of her and now really wasn't the time to bring it up. They sat through the rest of breakfast in silence; Meredith kept giving Derek sly glances, worried since he was so quiet.

"Der..." Meredith said reaching her hand across the table to place her hands in his.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not yet, maybe later Mer, it is your first day, so we should start making a move soon, if we want to be there by six"

"I love you, you know that"

"I know Mer, and i love you too" Derek said with a smile. Derek helped Meredith with her jacket, and kissed her neck before following his wife out of the trailer, and making the commute to work.


	8. First Day Pt 1

**Meredith first day and work and she see a certain Dr Grey, now Lexie will be nothing but a background character. I can't stand Lexie character myself, I find her incredibly boring and her and Mark. PLEASE... We need Mark and Callie together I would love them together. Enjoy!**

Meredith was pacing the chief office, waiting for Richard to come in, they had a meeting with all the attendings in 15 minutes and Richard hasn't arrived yet.

"Sorry I'm late Meredith"

"That's okay chief"

"Sit down"

"Right Dr Shepherd, i want to welcome you to Seattle Grace, and you should have your hospital ID"

"Thank you chief"

"Right, i have called a meeting off all the attending, has Derek has probably already told you"

"Yes he has thank you chief" Meredith said following the chief out of his office. Meanwhile in the conference room, Derek was sat down at the head of the table, watching all the other attendings, he could hear certain one who was in the gallery last week talking about his wife, and it made him please, and those who didn't know his wife were talking about a new hotshot neurosurgeon, it made him smile, especially when they said that she was being groomed as the next head of neurosurgery, and they had no idea how right they were, and he was so proud of his wife. The room went silence has the chief walked in followed by his wife, who winked at him; Derek shot her his trademark smile.

"Thanks you all for coming i know that you are all busy, i wanted to introduce you to our new neurosurgeon Dr Meredith Shepherd. She is joining us straight from completing her fellowship in New York, now her and Dr Shepherd will be working on a new clinical trailer to shrink inoperable brain tumours, and one day i hope she will replace our current head of neurosurgery. So Dr Shepherd would you like to say something"

"Thank you, Dr Webber...Right i know many of you won't know me by my married name but by maiden name is Grey and yes i am the daughter of Ellis Grey, but i decided to bring my baby here, i hope to work with each and every one of you, and i am so happy to be here"

"Thank you Dr Shepherd, i believe you all have patients to see" Richard said dismissing the rest of his surgeons. As they filed out of the room, Derek joined his wife, and kissed her gently.

"You rocked up there Mer"

"Thank you" Meredith said, resting her head again her husband's chest and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Well. Meredith are you ready to start?" Richard asked him, Meredith pulled away from Derek. But still holding his hand.

"I am chief"

"Well, i am until you get used to the hospital, i am going to have you shadowing Derek was a week until you get your own cases"

"That fine chief"

"Well, Dr Shepherd and Dr Shepherd have a good day" Richard says exiting the conference room.

"I guess i better show you where the attending locker room is, not that you will use it much, and i have something for you Mer" Derek says pulling a key out of his lab coat. "Mer, i got an extra key made for you so you and use it when i am not here"

"Thanks" Meredith says leaning up and kissing her husband, before following him out of the conference room and heading towards the patients room, has they passed the nurse station they heard someone calling for Dr Shepherd and they both turned around at the time, before looking at each other and laughing.

"Yes Debbie"

"The scans you requested from Mercy West have arrived for you"

"Thank you Debbie. Sorry Debbie this is Dr Meredith Shepherd"

"I heard your wife was joining us, i have to say Dr Shepherd your display in the OR last week was great, Rose is not one of our favourite nurses"

"Thank you" Meredith says.

"Damn" they hear Derek mutter.

"Derek, What is it?" Derek hands Meredith the scans. "When where these taken?"

"Last week"

"And the patient was referred to you"

"This morning" Derek replies. "Come on Mer"

"Thanks Debbie"

"No problem Dr Shepherd" Meredith follows Derek into a patients room to see Dr Bailey and her interns already in the room.

"Hello, Michael i am Dr Derek Shepherd, and this is Dr Meredith Shepherd we are the neurosurgeons on your case"

"Married, am i right?"

"Yeah you are" Meredith said with a smile.

"Right Grey, present please" Bailey said. Derek glances over at Meredith, but she makes no reaction.

"Michael Thomas, 38 years old was transferred to Seattle Grace form Mercy West earlier hours of this morning, presents with intracranial tumours"

"Dr Grey, specifics please"

"Diagnosed with pineoblastomas, very rare, only makes up to 1% of all intracranial tumours, 50% chance of the tumours are malignant.

"Very good Dr Grey, you are on the case"

"Dr Shepherd, how do we proceed from her?"

"We need a recent MRI to see the size and characteristics of the tumours and a CT "

"You heard Dr Shepherd, Dr Grey take him down for a MRI and a CT and page me when you are done"

"Yes Dr Shepherd"

"Michael, once the scans have come back will we let you know how we plan to proceed, Dr Grey will accompany you" he says before placing a hand on her Meredith back and guiding her out of the room, and towards his office, which he closed the door.

"Meredith, you okay?" Derek asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine" Mer said with a smile.

"I am sorry Mer, i didn't know" Derek tells her, Meredith places a hand on his cheek.

"Derek, honestly it is fine, it not like i didn't know about her, but it doesn't matter, i don't want anything to do with her or her sister and has long as she doesn't discover what my maiden name is, then we won't have to worry about. My father has been placed in the past, you know that"

"I know i just want you to get upset, i mean there is a chance you could see him"

"And that is fine, i have a family now, you, me and our child, i love you"

"I love you too" Derek said kissing her gently, Meredith wraps her arms around Derek's neck and kisses him, Derek pulled her close to him, until they are interrupted by their pagers going off 911.


	9. Author's Note

**I have decided to put this in a hiatus until further notice, for anyone who don't read LKNB, I have bad case of writer's block at the moment, I have a lot going on, and writing is not coming easily to me. As many of you know writing LKNB is my priority so for the time being I need to try and concentrate writing for that fic. Hopefully I will get my inspiration back soon for both of my fics.**

**Thanks for reading and waiting, I appreciate it.**

**Kelly**


	10. First Day Pt 2

**Finally i have finished this update, it has taken me weeks to write this, I have ideas for this fic, but updates will be irregular, I am still struggling to write. Enjoy!**

"Mer...I am so sorry" Derek says has Meredith pulls away from him, and starts pacing in his office, before turning to Derek and yelling.

"I swear that woman just likes to make my life a living hell"

"Meredith..." Derek says calmly, knowing how Meredith felt about his ex wife.

"No Derek I knew moving here was a bad idea; I should have stayed in New York"

"Mer...don't say that" Derek pleaded with her, just has their pagers went off 911.

"We will discuss this later, love you" Derek said, giving her a kiss on the head, Meredith didn't respond just went to make her way out of his office.

"Meredith"

"What?" she turned around him, knowing exactly what he wanted, Meredith stood their staring at him, before bursting into laughter. "I love you too, and I'm sorry for over reacting, damn hormones"

"That okay, just please never walk away without saying I love you back" Derek says walking over to her taking her in his arms, and kissing her gently

"I'm sorry Der"

"Me too, i spoke to her today, hopefully she will give it a rest now"

"We will see" Meredith told him, has their pagers went off for a second time, pulling a part they ran down to the pit holding hands. They saw Mark dealing with a patient, and Derek went over to help him, seeing that the patient was bleeding from the head, and Meredith was called over to another patient.

"Doctor..."

"O'Malley, i am a final year resident"

"Okay, Dr O'Malley, what do we have?"

"36 years old Jane Doe, currently four months pregnant, i have hooked her up to a foetal monitor

and paged Dr Marone"

"Okay" after giving her a quick neuro exam, Meredith had Dr O'Malley taking the patient to CT, before going to help someone else.

"Dr Shepherd, you paged"

"Ah Jennifer...i have a patient up at CT and i am thinking i need to operate but she is four months pregnant. I am going to need you in the OR, Dr Marone"

"Meredith?"

"Yeah"

"I want to say I'm sorry for earlier"

"Jennifer i don't have time for this" Meredith told her husband's ex-wife.

"Okay i understand, but i need to apologise to you, none of this was ever your fault Meredith, Derek never loved me like he loved you, and i am sorry that it has taken me this long to realise it. I want Derek to be happy, and you make him happy"

"Thank you Jennifer, i know Derek will appreciate it, he hated fighting with you, considering you were friends a long time before you got together, and i will assure you, it wasn't until your divorce that i started seeing Derek...i am not a home wrecker, Jennifer"

"I know that Meredith, i was just jealous, and believe it not, i do not blame you, and just to let you know i am leaving Seattle next week to return to New York, and i do hope that you, Derek and your baby is okay"

"Thank you Jennifer...now shall we get this patient operated on.

"Yes, Dr Shepherd" Jennifer followed Meredith out of the ER, neither of them noticing Derek watching them as they left the pit, he prayed that i would kill each other, but he knew his wife was more professional than that. Meredith made it up to the surgical floor and towards OR2 when Lexie stopped her.

"Dr Grey"

"Yes, what do you want i don't have a lot of time?"

"Can we talk soon?"

"Look Lexie, i am sure you are really nice but i have nothing to say to you, and i am on my way into surgery, so now is not the best time" Meredith said walking away from her half sister. Once Meredith reached the scrub room, and she began to scrub in, when Rose walked into the scrub room, she stopped dead in her track when she saw Meredith scrubbing in.

"I think i have the wrong OR, i was asked to assist Dr Shepherd"

"I am Dr Shepherd, Rose, and i requested you, so has my scrub nurse, scrub in, i will be you in there" Meredith said, just has Derek popped into the scrub room.

"Ah...there you Mer...i just want to wish you luck...have you scrubbed in yet?"

"I have, put i can always rescrub if need be" Meredith says with a smile, Derek closes the space between them, not even noticing that Rose was in the room with them, Derek crashed his lips against her, a loving and good luck kiss, they did back in New York, before pulling away and resting their forehead together.

"Good luck Mer...i love you" Derek said gently caressing her cheek.

"I love you too" Meredith said kissing him gently, Derek places a hand on her abdomen, before leaning down and kissing her stomach. "Derek, we aren't alone" Mer says giggling, Derek look behind him and sees Rose stood there, before turning back and talking to their baby.

"You be good for Mommy, baby, and daddy promises to treat you and mommy, if you be good. Daddy loves you so much" Derek says lifting up a scrub top and kissing her stomach, before standing up and giving his wife a quick kiss, before leaving the scrub room, throwing his wife a wink, as she goes to scrub back in.

"Nurse i suggest you go into the OR" Meredith said as she re-scrubbed in. Once entering the OR, she looked over her residents and nurses, and interns. "Okay, it a gorgeous day, lets save some lives"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later, and Meredith surgery had been a success, he felt Derek walk into the gallery half way through her, and knew that he had lost his patient, she wanted to reach out and hug him, but she knew that she had to focus on her surgery, her patient had coded twice on the table, but managed to bring her back, luckily without causing damage to the baby, at least her and Jennifer hoped, it felt odd to Meredith that her and Jennifer could agree with anything, considering they didn't really like each other. They both said that they did good work, before Jennifer left the scrub room, not before Derek rushed in the scrub room.

"Sorry Jennifer" Derek said brushing my her, and taking Meredith into his arms, Meredith held him close, knowing how hard Derek found losing patients.

"Well done, Mer, i am so proud of you" Derek said with a sad smile.

"What happened, Derek?" Meredith said gently, sliding down on the floor of the scrub room with him.

"As soon as we him on the table he coded but he was only 12 years old, Meredith"

"Derek, I'm sorry"

"You know, it seems worse now, i know we have a child, what if it was ours Meredith" Derek said mournfully.

"Derek..." Meredith started to say before one of the residents came in.

"Dr O'Malley"

"Sorry, to interrupt Dr Shepherd and Dr Shepherd, but Jane Doe has been identified and her family are here"

"Thanks you Dr O'Malley, can you page Dr Marone, and i will be there in five minutes"

"Of course Dr Shepherd" George stammered out before once again Meredith and Derek were left alone.

"Derek, i will meet you, in your office in ten minutes, i love you" Meredith said helping her husband off the floor, and walking out of the scrub room together.


	11. The Grey's

**A short update, and completely unplanned but I am getting the little bit of drama out the way. Enjoy!**

Meredith went to the attending locker room, and got change she was meeting Derek in the lobby. They left the hospital and stopped off at the local Italian restaurant they had visited before, Meredith would see that Derek was a little down still after losing the boy, once they were seated, Meredith order herself water, and Derek a scotch, Meredith knew that her husband was still upset, Meredith reached over and took his hands in her's and smiled gently.

"Derek, if you want to go home..."

"Sorry Mer..."

"Hey, it's fine Derek"

"No, you need to eat Mer; you have the baby to think about right now"

"Okay, but when we've eaten, we are going back to the trailer, and having a early night"

"Meredith, i don't want you..."

"Dr Shepherd" they hear Lexie voice behind them, Meredith look up to find herself face to face with the one man that she had hoped never to see again, Derek squeezed Meredith's hand tighter.

"Dr Grey" Meredith greeted her.

"So, Lexie what are doing here?"

"I came out for a family meal. Sorry this is my father Thatcher Grey, dad, this Derek and Meredith Shepherd, they are both neurosurgeons at Seattle Grace"

"Hi" Thatcher said not taking hid eyes of Meredith, but she looks away from him, and Derek can sense that his wife just want to go. "Well, it nice to meet you Dr Shepherd and Meredith" they both walk away, and Meredith feeling like the air had been sucked from around her.

"Meredith, do you want to go?"

"No, i am not letting him get to me, i was just surprised to see him, that all"

"Okay" Derek says smiling at her, just has their food came. Throughout the meal, they were feeding each other and laughing, enjoying their time together, making Meredith almost forget that her father was sat watching her most of the evening, it was the one time she hated being pregnant and wished that she drink, tequila would be nice right now. After dinner, Meredith excused herself and headed towards the bathroom. While she was in there is splashed her face, Lexie walked in, to see Meredith standing there.

"Dr Shepherd"

"Dr Grey"

"Look i want to apologise for my father, i noticed he kept looking over at you during your meal, he said you reminded him of someone that he used to know" Lexie told her.

"Is that what he told you?"

"I don't understand"

"Look Lexie, you seem like a lovely person, but your father knows perfectly well who i am, so if that what is he want you to think, then that is cool, but don't apologise to me for the man who has never cared for me" Meredith said leaving Lexie stood their speechless, as she watched Meredith leaving the bathroom. Meredith walked back to her table passing Thatcher, who stands up.

"Meredith"

"Yes"

"Look i want to say sorry for what i said when you came to see me"

"Don't Thatcher, because i am not interested, you made it perfectly clear that you never wanted me, but you might want to explain to your daughters who i am, but i don't want anything to do with you, i don't need you, i never did. I have a family now, who loves me, you and my mother are nothing but sperm donors, and that is all you will ever be, so excuse me, i am going back to my husband, and going home" Meredith said walking away and up to Derek who takes her in his arms. "Take me home"

"Okay, I'll just pay the bill"

"I'll meet you out in the car in five minutes"

"I love you"

"I love you too" Derek says giving his wife a kiss on the forehead before calling the waitress over and getting the bill. Derek decided that he needs to talk to Thatcher.

"Mr Grey, look i don't what my wife said to you, but i suggest that you stay away from her, i am not having her hurt anymore, by you or her mother"

"I never meant to hurt her"

"Look i don't know what your family knows, but you damaged her the day you walked away, and then turned her away again when she came to see you 5 years ago. Meredith is in spite of you an amazing woman, who has overcome so much hurt and pain, that i will not tolerate her being hurt by you or anyone, and Lexie, i suggest you leave her alone in the hospital. Meredith has made it clear that she doesn't consider you her family; she has a family, my family, so please do not pester her"

"Just look after please" Thatcher asked.

"I don't owe you anything, but i have spent the last 7 year looking after her, and that is not about to change. Lexie i will see you in the hospital tomorrow, goodnight" Derek says leaving the restaurant, and joining his wife in the car.

"Are you alright, Mer?"

"Yeah i am good, that felt good"

"Well, it has been a long time coming, i guess Lexie knows now" Derek said to her.

"Yeah, but i am not worried Derek, i have you, and our baby and that is all i need" Meredith said leaning over and kissing gently before driving off.


	12. Mrs Shepherd

**I am not totally happy with this update, but I decided to post it anyway, it introduces a new character. Enjoy!**

Three months had passed and both Meredith and Derek had settled into a routine, Meredith was five months pregnant at this time, Meredith had managed to maintain a professional relationship with Lexie, at first she tried to be all sisterly towards Meredith, but she made it clear that she wasn't interested in a sisterly relationship with her, and that she didn't want a relationship with her father either, and luckily she seemed to accept that.

The house was coming along nicely, and it would be ready before the baby came. They had broke ground almost 2 months ago, and the house was coming along well, they were both excited to be finally starting the new chapter of their life together. Meredith was just scrubbing out of a craniotomy, when the baby kicked for the first time.

"Dr Shepherd, are you okay?" Dr Grey asked her.

"Yes i am fine, thank you Dr Grey, can you go and inform the family that barring any complications"

"Are you sure, Dr Shepherd?"

"Well you are a third year resident, so it is about time you took point. And you are on call tonight Dr grey, i want you to monitor the patient and take him for a CT, in several hours time, i have an appointment"

"yes, Dr Shepherd" Lexie said with a smile, Meredith threw the hand towels in the trash, and paused in the doorway, before looking back at Lexie.

"Good work today Lexie, you know excellent promise in neurosurgery, maybe you should start thinking about your speciality"

"Thank you...Meredith" Lexie said gently, watching as she exited the scrub room. Meredith asked Nurse Tyler to page Dr Shepherd 911. Meredith felt the baby kicked again, has Derek came running up to her.

"Meredith, are you okay?" Derek said, Meredith grabbed his hand as the baby kicked again. Derek eyes widen in surprise.

"Oh my god, Mer"

"I know, she kicked when i was scrubbing out of surgery"

"Oh Mer" Derek said pulling her close and kissing her.

"I love you Meredith Shepherd" Derek said kissing her, not caring who was around them.

"I love you too" Meredith said back with a smile.

"Meredith, Derek" they heard someone calling behind them.

"Mom" Meredith called out before embracing Carolyn.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked, not knowing that his mom was coming, before Carolyn pulled her only son in for a hug.

"I thought i would come out and see my children for a couple of days. You, Meredith and Mark are so hard to get hold off"

"Sorry mom, you know what it's like"

"I do remember, Derek"

"Meredith you are positively glowing, pregnancy suits you"

"Thank you mom" Meredith says, not noticing Lexie coming up behind her.

"Dr Shepherd, i have finished your post-op"

"Okay, Dr Grey, monitor the patient, and if anything happens to him page me, but only if he is dying, and if he not keep him alive"

"Yes, Dr Shepherd" Lexie says running off.

"Meredith, what is going on?"

"Mom, i will explain later, i need to go and change, have you seen Mark yet?"

"No, i would love to meet his fiancée"

"I am sure you will" Derek says before hearing Callie voice behind them.

"Dr Torres?"

"Sorry Dr Shepherd, i need a consult" Callie says to Derek.

"Callie, this my mom Carolyn. Mom, a colleague of mine Dr Callie Torres"

"Nice to meet you Callie"

"You too Mrs Shepherd"

"Please call me Carolyn, Mrs Shepherd is my mother in law"

"Of course, Carolyn" Callie says with a smile.

"Mom, you and Meredith enjoy yourself doing some shopping, i know how much Meredith has missed you and i will meet you at our favourite restaurant, at about 7 o clock, and i will meet you there with Mark"

"And his fiancée" Carolyn said.

"Of course mom, i love you"

"I love you too son" Carolyn said, giving her son a kiss on the cheek.

"Meredith...l love you and see you soon"

"I love you too" Meredith said, has Derek's hand rested against her stomach. "She understands too"

"We really need to find out the sex soon"

"I know, i love you and i will see you tonight" Meredith said, giving her husband one last kiss before leaving the hospital with her mother in law.


	13. Pre dinner loving

**Rated M. Enjoy!**

That evening, Meredith was taking a quick shower in the attending locker room, Derek had gone back home earlier in the day to pick her up a change of clothes for tonight. This was the first time she had been out since she popped a week before. She wrapped the towel around her, and she pulled out her sweats and a t-shirt, before making her way to Derek office, she opened to the door to see Derek standing in front of her, in a suit, looking very inch the gorgeous man he was.

"My mcdreamy" Meredith said with a smile.

"Please don't Mer"

"Well you are" Meredith said walked towards her husband and giving him a kiss.

"I have a present was you, Meredith" Derek said with a smile, handing her a box, Meredith smiled and opened the box to reveal a beautiful black dress.

"Derek..."

"Meredith i wanted to treat you, we haven't been out since that night, and i thought you needed something new"

"I love you"

"I love you too, Derek" Meredith said, giving her husband a kiss. Meredith removed her shirt and her sweats and was standing there in black bra and panties.

"Meredith, you need to get dress before i jump you" Derek said groaning, his erection evident. Meredith looks down and smiles.

"Why something tells me little Derek won't go down easily" Meredith says shaking her

"Not so much of the little, Meredith" Derek said. Meredith walked over to her husband and throws her arms around Derek neck. Derek arms wrap around Meredith waist, and lift her up on his desk. Derek kisses her hard, his fingers moving her panties aside.

"Oh god...Derek" Meredith moans, as his fingers move inside of her.

"Meredith, you are making me so hard"

"Derek, i need you inside of me" Derek pulls on her hair and sucks and nibbles on her neck, before quickly entering her.

"God...Meredith" Derek calls out has he slides into her.

"Fuck...Derek" Meredith calls out, has she feels him inside of her.

"You are so beautiful, Meredith" Derek said has he continued to move inside of her.

"Derek..." Meredith called out, Derek kissed her hard, to muffle both of their scream, has Meredith nails dug into his back, and Derek went even deep into her, Meredith brushed off the files that was on his desk, and laid back, Derek licked his lips at the sight of her harden nipples calling to him, and the soft round bump that housed their baby. Derek layed a kiss on her stomach, before pulling Mer a little closer to him, and her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Oh...Mer" Derek said, before taking on of her nipples into his mouth and swirling his tongue around her nipple, Meredith gently arches her back off the desk.

"DEREK" Meredith screamed out.

"MEREDITH..." Derek screamed her name, has he came inside her, and Meredith walls collapsed around him, moments later. Derek pulled Meredith up, and wrapped his arms around her, still pressed together. Derek gave Meredith a quick kiss, on the lips, before pulling out of her.

"I love you" he said, running his fingers through her blonde locks that he loved so much.

"I love you too" Meredith said, looking over the clock. "Shit Derek its 7 o clock, we are supposed to be at the restaurant in 20 minutes" Meredith says pushing Derek away.

"Meredith...stop..."

"Derek, we are meeting your mom and..." Derek kissed her to silence her.

"Meredith...stop freaking out, it's my mom, Meredith...it not like she doesn't know Mer..."

"I know...but i don't want her thinking i am a whore"

"Meredith, i never want to hear that words coming out of your mouth again, my mom love you, you know that"

"yeah...i know"

So, where did that come from?"

"I don't know Derek" Meredith says turning back around to Derek. "Can you zip me up please?" Meredith asked lifting her hair up so not to get it caught.

"You look gorgeous, Mer" Derek said has she turned to face him.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Dr Shepherd" Meredith said with a giggle. Meredith took Derek's hand, has they walked out of his office and through the surgical floor, Derek gave Meredith a small kiss on top of her head, and pulled her close to him, ignoring the stares that they were receiving. They were both relieved to get out of the hospital, and Derek led her over to the car, and made their way to the restaurant.


	14. Dinner

**A shortish update. Enjoy!**

Derek pulled up outside the restaurant, and took Meredith hand in his, before they climbed out the taxi.

"Meri, it has been five year since we have been married...why are you so nervous about seeing mom and the sisters again?"

"I know I shouldn't be, but I think everything with Jennifer has made me insecure, i love your mom and your sisters, but I can't help being nervous, and i think it is the hormones"

"Just remember how perfect you are for me Meredith and remember that, Jennifer was never a patch on you, and my mom loves you more than she ever did Jennifer...so let walk into this restaurant with our heads held high and tell our family about our baby, not that they won't be surprised" Derek said kissing his wife and giving her his jacket.

"Okay, i love you"

"I love you too" Meredith said leaning over a kissing her husband. Meredith took Derek hand as they entered the restaurant and before she knew she was being pulled into her sister's arms. Meredith had missed Kathleen, Amy and Olivia and even Nancy so much in the few months that she and Derek had been in Seattle.

"Mer, I missed you, wow look at you" Kathleen said, hugging her.

"Thank Kath"

"Mer, you are glowing" Amy said pulling her favourite sister in law in her arms.

"Thank you Ames" Meredith said after pulling away and finally pulling away.

"Hey Meredith" Nancy said politely, she was the only sister that Meredith wasn't that close too.

"Nancy" Meredith said with a smile.

"You look well Meredith, pregnancy really does suit you"

"Thank you" Meredith said, has Derek places his hand on the small of her back, and guided her over to the table, and pulled the chair out for her, before kissing her on top of the head, and sitting next to her, and took her hands in his.

"So, Kath how is the practice going?"

"It is good"

"The husbands decided to stay at home?" Derek asked them.

"We decided to take a break, and join mom, so they stayed home with the children" Kathleen replied to Derek's question. The rest of the dinner went well, Meredith have never realised how much she missed her sister in law, in that evening, and she couldn't remember why she was so nervous before. Carolyn decided to go back to the hotel with Nancy, while Kathleen, Amy and Olivia accompanied them to Joe's.

Once in Joe's, Meredith found herself being dragged on the dance floor by Amy and Olivia, Derek sat with Kathleen at the bar, watching Meredith with her sister in laws.

"She seems to be doing well Derek"

"She is Kath, in the last months, i have watched her, and she is one amazing surgeon, even more so than i ever though"

"yeah i remember you telling me all about her after your first surgery with her. You know she had the best teacher"

"Yeah maybe, but i can't help feeling that i have held her back by falling in love with her" Derek admitted to his sister.

"Derek, she is a happier person because of you, she loves you, and that what i want to see, my baby brother happy"

"Oh i am, Meredith makes me happy"

"Exactly and you make her happy, she was miserable without you in New York Derek, all she could ever talk about was seeing you again, she missed you so much, you would both with lost without each other" Kathleen told Derek, has Meredith walked over to her husband and wraps her arms around him.

"Hey, why?"

"I missed you" Meredith told him, whispering in his ear. "I love you"

"Mer?"

"I want you" Meredith said nibbling on his ear lobe.

"Kath..."

"Yeah go home before Meredith mounts you on the bar, and i will tell Amy and Olivia you both said bye, we are used to it"

"I'm sorry"

"Yeah...whatever...go and take you very pregnant wife home" Derek gave his sister a kiss goodbye before taking Meredith home, and making love to his wife.

**Check out my new fic Right Hre Waiting, just click on my username and the fic title.**


	15. Mother

**Finally, i have an update...Sorry about the wait. Sorry still no porn but i promise in the next update there will be. I appreciate your patient, life has been shit lately, and i finally feel like i am coming out of it. Originally i had no intention of sending Meredith for a scan but one of my best friends only told me last week that she was pregnant and sent me a picture msg of her scan photo yesterday so i blame her. Enjoy!**

Derek woke up several hours after their last round of love-making, he looked over at his wife, who was fast asleep with her hand resting upon her stomach, Derek smiled he always love watching her sleep, but even more so now she was pregnant, she always slept with her hand over her stomach, and with a small smile on her face, he never thought it was possible, but he never loved his wife more than he did right now.

"Morning baby...you are being good for mommy, today. Not long now, just a couple of months and you will be here with us, mommy and daddy can't wait for that day to come, well daddy can't but you have to promise not to hurt mommy too much, i love you" Derek said, feeling the baby kicked as he kissed her stomach. Derek lifted his head up to see Meredith's beautiful green eyes watching him.

"Good Morning" Derek said with a smile, coming up so he was facing her, he kissed her gently on the lips, before pulling away slightly. "How you feeling?" he asked her.

"A little sore, it has been a while since we have done it that many times"

"I think the last time was just after you came to Seattle"

"I love you" Meredith told him.

"I love you too, now how about breakfast before we head to the hospital for your appointment, and we can hopefully find out the sex of the baby, if he is being cooperative this time"

"Let's hope she is" Meredith said with a giggle.

"He" Derek countered back with a small smile.

"She" Derek leant over and kissed her, they had been having this argument since Meredith had told him that she was pregnant, but to be honest all they wanted was their baby to be healthy; Meredith wrapped her arms around her husband neck pulling him closer to her.

"She" she says quickly kissing him, before he has a chance to respond.

"That cheating Dr Shepherd"

"Yeah, but I always have the last word, so you should be used to it and i am always right"

"Whatever you say, dear"

"Did you just call me, dear?"

"Maybe" Derek says laughing, getting off the bed, and walking into the kitchen of the small trailer.

"What do you want for breakfast" He called from the kitchen.

"Pancakes, please"

"Okay" Derek shuffled around the kitchen and he heard the shower running, for a moment he was tempted to join her, but he knew that they didn't have time; it would have to wait until after their doctor's appointment. Just has Derek finished the pancakes, Meredith got out of the shower and sat down, just wrapped in a towel. Derek gave her a quick kiss on the head before climbing in the shower himself, when he had finished Meredith was already dresses and just finishing off her hair. He quickly got dressed, and they both left the trailer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were sat in Dr Stevens-Karev's office, waiting for Izzie to join them; Meredith was curled up into Derek on the examination table, while they waited, until finally the door opened.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I had an emergency appointment come in" Dr Stevens said, ignoring the fact that they were laid together on the examination table, she was used to it by now, especially with these two.

"That okay" Meredith says as Derek got off the exam table.

"So, hopefully we will find out the sex, today"

"Hopefully" Meredith said.

"Well, let's see shall we..." Izzie says squirting the cold gel onto Meredith's stomach. "Let's see if

baby Shepherd is being cooperative this time"

"Well, there is your baby, it's looking good, well developed and once again Baby Shepherd is being a little shy"

"He obviously doesn't want to provide either of us right" Derek said to her, has Izzie wiped the gel off Meredith's stomach.

"Everything looks good, Meredith, so we will schedule another scan for a month's time, just to make sure everything is okay, and that should be your last scan until you are due, just remember don't hesitate to call me, if you want to know anything or you are unsure, and i will see you in a month" she says before giving them their privacy.

"I love you" Derek said has he handed her ; her clothes, Meredith quickly got dressed, and headed off the maternity floor and onto elevator, only to see Ellis.

"Meredith, Derek" Ellis greeted her daughter and son in law.

"Mom" Meredith said, quickly turning her back to her.

"Meredith, I was wondering if you and Derek would like to join me and Richard for dinner tomorrow, there is something I really want to talk to you about"

"What could you possibly have say to us?" Meredith said to her.

"Please, Meredith, it's important" Ellis said to her, Meredith turned around a faced her mother, seeing that really meant it, Derek squeezed her hand in support, even though he kept facing ahead, when it come to Meredith and Ellis is knew too butt out unless Meredith wanted him involved..

"Okay, when?" Meredith said, knowing that she had her husband's support.

"How about tomorrow evening?"

"That is fine, as long as it alright with Derek"

"Yeah I don't have any surgeries scheduled so it should be fine" Derek told his wife.

"Well, I'll cook, it rather private matter. You remember where i live" Ellis asked her daughter knowing that she hadn't step foot in the house since she left for Med School.

"Sure, mom" Meredith said as Ellis got off the elevator and the doors closed, "Great" Meredith muttered as she rested her head on Derek's chest and she wrapped his arms around her husband.

"Mer...It will be okay, i will be there with you, i promise" Derek assured her.

"You don't have to come, Derek; i know my mother doesn't like you"

"Meredith, i don't care how your mother feels about me, i love you, you are my wife and it is my job to look after you, and i not leaving you to the wolves alone, and besides; mom will kick my ass"

"You still scared off your mommy, Derek" Meredith teased him, knowing that what he said was true.

"When it comes to you, damn right i am Meredith" Derek said back, giving his wife a kiss on her head

"I love you Derek"

"I love you too Mer...now let get home, shall we" Derek said has the elevator doors opened and they made their way out of the hospital towards Derek's car, and on their way home.


	16. Author's Note 2

**Sorry this update is taking a little longer than planned, i have wrote most of it but i am having a little trouble still writing the porn. Also i bit of bad news, i need to wrap up one of my fics, at the moment i am struggling writing for one, let alone two stories, and i am afraid it will be this fic that i will be ending, i did have plans to make it go on longer but right now LKNB is the fic that i have more plans for, but i am planning on writing a prequel to this.**

**I can't say how many updates is left, but it won't be until the baby is born and i have wrapped up the Ellis storyline.**


	17. Worry

**Enjoy!**

Meredith was quiet on the way home; she just stared out of the window. When they were on the ferry, Meredith joined Derek up on the deck has usual, but she was still quiet, Meredith simply stared out over the water. Derek knew that she was thinking about her mom, even though they didn't have the best relationship, Ellis was still her mother and though their relationship over the last seven years was virtually none existent. Derek knew that Ellis had never been supportive or approved of their relationship considering that he was married when they met. Over the years, he and Richard had both tried to get them to talk, but they were both as stubborn has each other.

Derek wasn't sure exactly what happened between mother and daughter the last time that they had actually spent time together, but he had gathered from what his sister Kathleen had said him that Ellis had made Meredith choose, between him and her, and the outcome was obvious. Derek had wondered if Meredith had ever resented him for coming in between her and her mom. He had wanted to ask Meredith, but every time he brought it up Meredith simply told him that she didn't want to talk about her.

Once they reached the trailer, Meredith climbed out of the car, without saying a word and went into the trailer and laid down on the bed. Without saying a word, this wasn't his wife. Just has he was about to walk over and comfort his wife, his phone rang, he looked and saw it was Richard, Derek quickly took it outside.

"Richard?"

"How's Meredith? Ellis said she spoke to her today" Richard asked him.

"Well, when my wife talks to me i will let you know"

"Oh...I'm sorry Derek, i told her to wait but as usual Ellis does what she wants to do"

"Whatever Ellis has to say to her tomorrow better be good, coz if she has upset my wife for nothing, i will not be responsible for my actions" Derek warned him.

"I understand Derek" Richard assured his former protégé.

"Good"

"Derek...please just tell me that the you two will be there?" Richard asked him.

"We will be there, I don't care what Ellis has to say, but Meredith does, if it to hurt her..."

"I promise it not Derek, Meredith is just has much my daughter as she is Ellis's"

"I know that Richard...I'm sorry, i am just worried..." Derek told him, he didn't want his wife to get hurt; not again, but he also didn't want his old mentor to think that he was taking his frustrations out

on him.

"I know Derek, but you know how stubborn Ellis is, she wouldn't have asked Meredith to come over if it wasn't important"

"Fine, we will see you tomorrow night" Derek said hanging up, he takes a deep breath before going back into the trailer, he notices that Meredith hasn't moved from the bed, he removes his shoes and lies down next to Meredith pulling her close to him, Meredith shifts slightly allowing her to rest her head on his chest, his heartbeat lulling her to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith woke up, Derek still holding her tightly; she knew that he was sleeping. She looked over at him, and could see the worry on his sleeping face, she knew that he was worried about her, and she felt guilty that she had made him worry. Meredith and her mother hadn't had any kind of relationship in over 5 years, not since her mother issued her with her the ultimatum, which she had never forgiven her mother for. He reached up and kissed Derek gently, who deepened the kiss.

"Hey, i though you were sleeping" Mer said.

"I was, but i could feel you moving around. How are you feeling?" Derek asked her.

"I'm sorry for going all quiet Derek; we always said we would talk"

"When it comes to your mother, we don't" Derek said gently, not wanted to make her feel guilty.

"Why don't you tell what happened, Mer?"

"I don't want to talk about it, I'm sorry" Meredith said, she could never bring herself to tell him, what happened between her and her mother all those years ago, Derek was already worried that he held her back.

"Okay, i love you" Derek said knowing not to push his wife.

"I love you too" Meredith said, wrapping her arms around his neck, and kissing him deeply.

Derek repositions them, so Meredith is more comfortable. Meredith hands starts to unbutton Derek shirt, the kiss got more passionate, and started to undo his jeans, as Meredith pulled them down over his ass, Derek moves them again so that Meredith was sat on top of him. Derek kicked his jeans and boxers off, before removing Meredith shirt, and her bra. Derek took one of her nipples into his mouth, knowing how extra sensitive they had become since she was pregnant. Derek places two fingers inside of her, gently applied pressure to her g-spot, before Meredith lifts her hips and places her wet core rubbed against the tip of his penis, and has Derek thrusts up into her, Meredith moans. Derek kisses her hard, as he continues to thrust into her, Meredith moves her hips.

"Der" Mer called out his name.

"Mere..." Derek calls into her neck, has he continue to suck on the spot he knows so well.

"Derek..."

"Oh...Mer" Derek called out.

"Der...i'm..." Mer called out as her orgasm began to build, Derek should feel Mer walls tightening around his cock.

"Meredith"

"Derek" Meredith calls out has her body starts to tremble, and Derek thrusts into her one last time, before releasing into her, has Meredith finally hit her peak and she screamed out his name, and collapsed onto Derek his cock, still twitching inside of her, they stared into each other eyes, and stayed like that, gently kissing.

"I love you Meredith Shepherd"

"I love you too" Mer said with a smile, has they moved to lay down on the bed, Derek wrapped his arms around her, and both their hands resting together on her stomach, spent, as they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	18. Reassurance

**Just watched my first episode of season 6, and Derek totally rocked. Are the Mercy Westers always such moaners, i started watching last week eppy and in the first ten minutes, i never heard so much whinging in my life. Here is another update and some more porn for you ladies.**

The next afternoon, Derek was still at the hospital, and Meredith was pacing the length of the trailer, Meredith was getting worried, he should have been home an hour ago, she knew that she was being irrational that he probably got called into an emergency surgery or his surgery went on a little longer, but it was unlike him not to call. Meredith was dreading this meal at her mother's, she knew that she needed to tell Derek what happened, and since she had a feeling her mother would bring it up that evening. The door to the trailer finally opened.

"Where have you been, i am been waiting for you"

"Meredith, calm down i had to go and pick something up" Derek told her, noting how worried Meredith was.

"I'm sorry, i guess i am a little worried about tonight" Meredith said. Derek took her in his arms and held her has she cried quietly. He picked her up and laid her on the bed, Meredith clung to him, still crying softly.

"Meredith, you need to talk to me, coz if you're like this, then we are not going, i don't like seeing you upset"

"I love you"

"I know you do, and i love you, Meredith, now please tell me what happened"

"I know you know something happened between me and my mom just before we got married"

"Yeah" Derek said simply, giving her time to tell him.

"Mom gave me an ultimatum, she told me to choose between her and you"

"Mer...i am so sorry she should have never have made you choose" Derek says calmly, even those he was fuming inside not at her but at Ellis. "You should have told me"

"How could i, you wouldn't have married me"

"Meredith, that is not true and you know it, but i could have a least..."

"My mother wanted me miserable, not happy" Meredith said crying at little harder.

"Mer, in her own way, Ellis loves you, she might not show it, but she does"

"She told me, i was stupid for falling for a married man, and that i am just like her"

"Meredith, you are nothing like your mother, you didn't have an affair with me, when i was

married, like your mom and Richard did, and you are kind, compassionate and 10 times the surgeon your mother ever was"

"You are just saying that"

"No i not Meredith. When i first met you at Dartmouth, i was expected you to be a spoiled little brat, using your mom influence to get you through med school, but Meredith you worked harder than any other student, any other resident i have ever worked with. You know what i fell in love with" Meredith shakes her head. "Your strength, your determination, your compassion, i worked under your mother a couple of times during my residency, and yes Ellis Grey is an amazing surgeon, but she is cold, doesn't know how to talk to patients, but she isn't a doctor. You have done me, and our family so proud Meredith, and you will be a wonderful mom, that i have no doubt"

"How can you be so sure, look at my mom?"

"Yes but Meredith you have one thing your mom never had"

"What's that?"

"Me, i love you so much, Meredith Shepherd. So let dry those eyes, and go and have a shower, than we will leave, that go and get this over and done with, okay" Derek says, stoking her face, and Derek captured her lips with his, Meredith parted her lips giving Derek entry, has he deepened it. Their tongue exploring the mouths they know so well.

"I love you too, Derek" Meredith said, Derek pulls her off the bed, and started to undress her. "We

are going to be late"

"Right now Mer, i don't care, i want to show you how much i love you" Derek said with a grin, capturing her lips once more, before they both enter the shower together. Derek grabbed Meredith shampoo, and rather it up, before kissing her neck as he rinse off her shampoo, He plants kisses on her stomach saying hello to their baby, before getting down on his knew, burying his head in her warm pussy, his tongue, lapping over her clit, plunging his tongue in and out.

"Der..." Mer moans, grabbing hold of rail.

"Mer...Cum for me" Derek says placing two fingers inside of her, still flicking her clit with his tongue.

"Oh...god" Meredith called out.

"Cum...You're so wet"

"Derek" Mer calls out has she cums and Derek licks her cleans before coming up and kissing her

hard, she can taste herself on him. Derek quickly turns Meredith to wall the shower wall, and bending her over slightly, to give him better entry; he enters her from behind until he has completely fills her up.

"I love you" Derek says, has he started to move inside her, slowly thrusting in and out, he placed his hands on her hips to keep her steady.

"Fuck...Mer...that feels so good"

"Please Derek" Derek started to move faster, thrusting in and out of her.

"Mer..."

"Derek" Mer called out, has he continued to thrust, she tighten her walls around his already swollen cock.

"Mer...If you keep doing that i am not going to be able to hold it much longer"

"Derek..." Mer once again tightened her walls around him, until he couldn't hold it any longer.

"Mer..." Derek called out has he realised into her, and Mer reached her second orgasm. Derek

pulled out of her and wrapped his arms around her, and rested both of his hand on her stomach and kissing her collar bone.

"That was..."

"Amazing" Derek finished for her, knowing that their sex was always good.

"I love you Derek"

"I love you too, Mer...i think we better finish this shower" Derek said, turning his wife to face him and kissing her on the lips. They continued to wash each other down, and Derek wrapped Meredith up in a towel, before tying his towel around his waist and following his wife out of the shower.

An hour later they pulled into the driveway of Ellis and Richard's, Meredith was sat in the passenger seat, playing with her watch, with a terrified look on her face, Derek leans over to her and took her hand and interlinked their fingers.

"You ready, Mer"

"I want to go home Derek" Mer admitted to him.

"I know, Mer, but let's hear what Ellis has to say, than we can go home, i will be right there by your side every step of the way" Derek told her, Meredith nodded.

"I love you" Meredith felt the need to say it.

"I love you too, baby" Derek said giving her a quick kiss before getting out of the car, and walking around to her side of the car, helping her out. Meredith clung to him; Derek pulled her close as they walked up to the house, where Meredith had grown up.

**Next we find out what Ellis has to say. and it isn't what you think it might be. It would be the easier option and something i have years of experience with, since i deal with it everyday in my job, but it isn't Alzheimers. Like to know what your guesses are, and whoever gets it right, we have a sneak peak of a new story i am writing, that won't be on this board until 2010.**


	19. Dinner with Ellis

**Thanks for all of your theories, so let see if anyone was right. Enjoy!**

"Meredith, Derek" Richard greeted them, opening the door.

"Richard" Meredith greeted.

"Come on in, your mother is in the kitchen"

"Oh..." Meredith said. Derek pulled her close.

"Well, let go on in, your mother couldn't wait to see you today Meredith" Richard said, Meredith simply smiled, following Richard into the kitchen.

"Meredith, Derek, i am so glad that you decided to come tonight" Ellis said.

"Mom, how about we avoid an awkward dinner and why don't you just tell us why you insisted on this dinner" Meredith told her.

"Don't you want to have dinner first" Ellis asked, Meredith looked over at Derek, for his support.

"Whatever you want to do, Mer" Derek told her.

"Fine" Meredith said.

"Why don't you sit down, and i will get us some drinks" Richard said, trying to break up the tension in the room.

"Okay" Derek says, has Richard leads them into the living room.

"Meredith, what would you like to drink?"

"Just a glass of water thanks"

"Same for me, Richard" Derek said. Richard left the room, leaving Meredith and Derek on their own, Meredith rested her head on Derek's shoulder, Derek gave her a quick kiss on top of her head. Meredith closed her eyes, she hated this house, and it brought back so many bad memories for her.

"Mer, you okay?" Derek asked her, Meredith just nodded her head, has Richard walked in with their drinks.

"Thank Richard" Derek said to both of them.

"How you doing Derek? I don't get to see you in the hospital much"

"Everything is going well, Richard"

"It been a year now, hasn't it"

"It has, and six months for Mer"

"Pregnancy suits you, Meredith, how far along are you?"

"Seven months" Meredith told him.

"Do you know what you are having?"

"No, baby is a little shy, so we decided to wait until the baby is born" Meredith told him, just has Ellis walked into the room.

"Dinner's ready" she tells them, Derek helps Meredith off the sofa, before following Richard into the dining room.

"Mer" Derek says quietly,

"I'm fine" Meredith said resting her spare hand on her stomach. "Let's just get this over and done with" Meredith said has they walked into the kitchen, and sat down at the table. Both Richard and Ellis noticed that Derek pulled his chair closer to Meredith, and whispered in her ear.

"Be nice Ellis"

"I am not going to upset her or Derek, Richard" Ellis told her husband. "Now go and sit down" Ellis serves up dinner.

"This looks very nice, Ellis" Derek says.

"Thank you Derek" The rest of the meal goes by in silence, Meredith just pushed the food around her plate, suddenly finding herself not hungry.

"Meredith, you haven't eaten anything" Ellis said to her.

"I'm not hungry" Meredith muttered.

"Meredith i taught you too..." Ellis started before Meredith quickly stood up.

"Taught me...now that is a laugh mother, you were never around when i was a child; you were either at the hospital or off with Richard somewhere...or never once cared about me"

"Meredith...Mer" Derek says standing up in front of her. "Mer, you need to calm down, this isn't good for you or the baby"

"I want to go home, Derek" Meredith told him

"Okay, Mer, go and wait in the car" Derek said kissing her head and giving her the keys.

"Derek" Richard says.

"No Richard, i warned you that i did not want my wife getting upset, you just can't help yourself can you Ellis" Derek said trying to remain cal,

"Derek i didn't mean to upset her" Ellis said to him.

"Well you should have thought about that, you know i am sick and tired of Meredith's own family upsetting her, first Thatcher, then you, or should i say you first. Meredith told me what happened Ellis, and right now i would say she chose right. I suggest you stay away from her until Meredith is ready to talk to you"

"Derek...I don't have enough time left"

"What are you talking about?" Derek asked her, confused

"I have a brain tumour, and it is inoperable" Ellis told him.

"What?"

"That what i wanted to tell Meredith, tonight"

"Now you expecting me to tell her, are you? You know what...right now my main concern is my wife, so Richard we will see you at the hospital tomorrow and thanks for dinner" Derek said before walking out of the house, and seeing Meredith crying in the car, broke his heart. He opened her door, and took her in his arms, comforting her.

**So what do you think, did I manage to capture the tension, please let me know**


	20. Upset

**Enjoy!**

Once they got back to the trailer, Meredith had fallen asleep in car, Derek didn't have the heart to wakes, so he carried her in and laid her down on the bed, he gently got her undressed, and put her underneath the covers. He gave her a quick kiss on the head, before getting in the shower, and joining his wife in bed. Derek pulled her into his arms, and just held her, he was really worried about her, and he just hoped that she did sweep this under the carpet, like she normal did, especially when it comes to her family, Derek tightened his hold on her has he drifted off in a restless sleep.

The next morning Derek woke up to an empty, and cold bed, he couldn't see Meredith in the trailer, he knew they needed to leave for the hospital in a little over an hour. Derek grabbed his sweats and a robe, and going outside but Meredith wasn't there, there was only one other place that she would go to think and that was to the cliff where the house was being built. Derek quickly grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, before making his way to the house.

Meredith woke up at 3 am, it was still dark outside, and she looked over at Derek who was fast asleep and slowly climbed out of bed, careful not to wake Derek. Once it started to get light, Meredith started walking to the cliff, she just needed to think. She wasn't sure how long she was St that when she felt his arms around her. Meredith leaned back into her husband's chest, and said nothing they just both looked out over at the view of Seattle, as the sun began to rise.

"Mer, you're freezing"

"I'm sorry, i just needed to think"

"I'm worried about you Mer"

"Did mother tell you what she wanted to tell us?"

"Yeah she did"

"What it is?"

"Are you want to hear it from me, Meredith?"

"I would rather hear it from you i think"

"Your mom has a brain tumour, Mer, and apparently it is inoperable. I am so sorry, Mer" Derek said tightening his hold on his wife. Meredith could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

"We are going to be late for work, Derek" Meredith says trying to get up, but can't. Derek helps his wife up.

"Mer...Maybe you should stay home" Derek suggested, Meredith glared at him, and Derek knew he better keep his mouth shut.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived at the hospital Derek gave Meredith a kiss outside the attending locker room, before going straight to his office, he had a lot of paperwork to catch up on, that he had neglected over the past couple of days, normally he would take it home with him, but since Meredith came to Seattle he had stopped doing that. Several hours later there was a knock on his door.

"Enter" Derek said absentmindly.

"Derek, can i have a word with you please?"

"Of course, Dr Grey" Derek said.

"It's about Dr Shepherd"

"What about Meredith?"

"She seems to be very distracted today"

"Well i am afraid that she had some bad news this morning, and she insisted on coming into work, Lexie are you working with her today?"

"I am"

"Listen, please just keep an eye on her for me, Meredith is very stubborn"

"I will try"

"Just don't make it obvious because i can assure you Meredith won't like it" Derek told her.

"Okay"

"Thanks Lexie"

"I just wish that Meredith would give us a chance"

"Lexie, your father walked away and left her, and when she came to find him five years ago, he turned her away, and then she find out about you and your sister, can you imagine how that felt, her own father never loved her enough to stay, and the fact that he had another family. It has been hard for her" Derek told her.

"Derek..." Meredith said walking straight into his office, and saw him talking to Lexie. "Oh...sorry. I didn't..."

"Mer, it fine, we are finished here. Thank you Dr Grey" Derek said politely showing Lexie out, and he closed the door behind her. Derek gave his wife a kiss.

"What did Lexie want?"

"She was worried about you Meredith"

"Well, i don't need a sister"

"Meredith, she was concerned about another colleague, her attending that she was assigned with for the day, so calm down" Derek told her guiding her over to the couch.

"Sorry, i just can't think straight, Derek" Meredith said burying her head into his chest.

"I am taking you home, Meredith, and don't argue with me"

"Okay" Meredith said.

"Stay here, i will get your clothes"

"Love you"

"Love you, Meredith" Derek said kissing his wife on the head before leaving the office.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith and Derek was about to leave the hospital, they made it all the way down to the lobby, before they were stopped.

"Chief"

"Hey, how are you Meredith?"

"I am taking her home Richard, she isn't feeling very well"

"I was hoping to talk you Derek"

"Not right now chief, i will come and see you tomorrow"

"Hope you feel better soon, Meredith" Richard said has Derek took her out of the hospital and took her home.

Once they got home, Meredith laid down on the bed, and just stared at the wall of the trailer, Derek laid down behind her and held her, Derek had no idea what he could do for her, right now, he just let her know that he was there, and just hoped that Meredith would talk to him when she was ready.


	21. Reinforcements

**[B]Supernatural meets Grey's Anatomy, Dr Sexy. M.D. LOL Jared and Jensen would mak HOT DOC in GA. Sorry trying to get over the awesome that is Eric Kripke, he had my other fav show spot on. Sorry anyway back to Grey's. This was suppose to be up last night but my wifi was playing up. Enjoy![/B]**

Two weeks later, Derek picked Meredith up from the hospital, Derek had the day off, he hoped that the surprise he had for her would cheer her up, ever since Derek told her about her mom two weeks before, Meredith had been avoiding the conversation with him, avoiding her mother, and she simply wouldn't refused to talk about it. Derek knew how much it was hurting her, he could see it in her eyes, and no matter what he did, he couldn't get her to open up to him. Derek knew that there was only one person that could get Meredith to talk if he couldn't and that was his sister Amy. When he had spoken to her the night before, she agree to get the first flight out to Seattle without telling mom or anyone else where she was, right now Meredith needed her, and that was all that matter after all she was a Shepherd sister. Meredith was working the next day earlier and Derek first surgery wasn't until midday so he arranged to pick Amy up from the airport. He arrived at the airport half an hour before Amy's flight was due to land, but it had just landed. Derek looked out for his sister, and saw her walking out of the tunnel.

"Amy"

"Derek" Amy flew into her older brother's arms. "I missed you"

"I missed you too, Ames, so much"

"Not too much to call, Derek"

"Amy please, a lot has been going on, and me and mom aren't exactly on talking terms" Derek told

her.

"I figured you had spoken to her, after all when she came out here a few months ago, you both seem fine"

"Amy, we did that for Mer, i didn't want Mer to get stressed about it and either did mom, so we agree that while you were out here, we would get our differences aside"

"Derek...what happened?"

"That is between mom and me, Amy. I need you here for Meredith" Derek said, Amy nodded her head and followed him out to his car.

"So fill me in Derek"

"Two weeks ago we discovered, or should i say i was told that Meredith mom, has a brain tumour, and apparently it is inoperable"

"Oh my..."

"Well let just say Ellis blurted it out to me, after Meredith had a go at her, and obviously i told her...i always promised to tell Meredith the truth, so i told her"

"What? And it backfired...you stupid..."

"Amy...shut up..."

"You did...not tell me..."

"I did..." Derek said looking over at his sister. "I'm sorry Ames, but right now i am worried about my wife, who will not open up to me, and i am scared Amy" Derek admitted to his sister.

"I know you are Derek"

"Richard wants to know if i operate on Ellis, and i just won't know if i can Amy, right now i need Meredith's advice, i do not want to responsible for killing her mom, but most of all i don't want

Mer holding it all in, it isn't good for her or the baby"

"I will try, Derek, but i am not promising anything"

"I am gratefully that you could make it out here, Meredith has just finished a 24 hour shift, so make sure she gets some rest, before i pick you up tonight. Meredith doesn't know yet but the house is ready"

"Derek i am so happy for you"

"Thanks Amy but until Meredith is feeling better you need to keep it quiet"

"I will, i promise Derek" Amy says has they pull into Seattle Grace's car park.

"well would you like to go in and see your sister" Derek started, Any was already climbing out of the car, Derek chuckled to himself.

* * *

Once they reached the surgical floor, Derek noticed Meredith talking to Lexie, and a man, it looked like that she was in a heated discussion. Derek quickly walked up to his wife, with Amy close behind him.

"Mer...What is going on?" Derek rushed up to his wife.

"Derek...you remember Thatcher"

"How can i forget" Derek turns to Thatcher. "So what are doing here?"

"We are waiting for Lexie" Susan told Derek.

"So why exactly are you talking to Meredith, she has nothing to do with Lexie"

"Derek..." Meredith said.

"What?"

"I love you, but..." Meredith starts before seeing Amy standing down in the corridor. "Amy" Meredith called to her sister.

"Meredith, i missed you" Amy told her has Derek, Thatcher and Susan watched on.

"Who is that?" Thatcher asked Derek.

"That would be my sister Amy, who Meredith is particularly close with" Derek told Thatcher with a bit of pride.

Mom, Dad what are you doing here?"

"Well, we figured that we would surprise you"

"That nice but..."

"Sorry this my sister in law Amy, Amy this is Thatcher and Susan Grey and my colleague Lexie Grey" Meredith said.

"Hello, i am Amy Shepherd, Meredith's sister"

"Thatcher, I am Meredith father" he introduced himself.

"Oh...i was under the impression that Meredith father was dead" Amy stated matter of flatly, knowing what to Meredith he was.

"Is that what she told you?"

"Well what else am i to say to the man that walked away from this wonderful gal"

"Meredith" Mer heard her mother say, Meredith groans against her husband chest.

"Thatcher"

"Ellis" Thatcher greeted rather coldly and for once Meredith was one her father side.

"What are you doing here?"

"We were waiting for our daughter i am Susan Grey" Susan piped up knowing exactly who she was.

"Well isn't that nice. Meredith i was hoping to speak to you today"

"Sorry mom, but we have a lunch date with my sister in law...so i will see you around" Meredith

said taking Derek by the end, and dragging him with Amy following them.

"Meredith..." Amy said, as the turned the corner from her parents that stood there arguing.

"What?"

"Why don't you tell them how you feel?"

"And what, add to the Seattle Grace gossip"

"No Meredith tell you mother and father exactly what you feel" Amy said, Meredith looked up at Derek who simply gave her a smile, before she let go of Derek's hand and made her way towards her so called parents to hear them all arguing, Meredith stands in between them all.

"Shut up...shut up...shut up" Meredith shouts between them. "Good, now there is a conference room across the hall and we WILL talk in there" Meredith tells them both Thatcher and Ellis looks at her and can tell that Meredith is serious and quickly walk in there, once they have gone, both Derek and Amy walk up to her, Derek wraps his arms around her and pulled her in for a hug.

"Mer?"

"Derek i am fine, for once and for all i am going to deal with the both them...only...idon't want you in their"

"Mer?"

"Derek i love you but i don't want you in there" Derek started to speak but Meredith place a finger against his lips. Derek, i love you, but i don't want or need you to stand up and protect me, which i know you will do. I will take Amy with me" Meredith said to husband to reassure him. Derek looked between his wife and his sister and chose not to fight it.

"Okay, but i will wait outside with Mark so he stops me from barging in there"

"Shep, ok you paged me and Callie"

"Also Mer, i want Callie in there with you"

"Ok, i can handle that, i love you" Meredith said knowing that was him, Derek was being

reasonable.

"I love you too, and good luck"

"Thanks i will need it"

"You will be fine" Derek said giving his wife one last kiss, before watching her, Callie and Amy walking in their together.


	22. Confronting the Past

**A tad of the short side. Enjoy!**

Meredith walked into that conference room, more terrified than ever before, Amy squeezed her hand, her touch remind her so much of Derek. Amy was in every way her sister, she was the sister that she was the closest too, partly because they started their internship together at Mount Sinai, even before Amy found out Meredith knew her brother.

"Meredith...you will be fine" Callie assured her, since coming to Seattle, Meredith had formed a close bond to Callie, she was the only Shepherd sister not related by blood and Callie's fears over meeting Carolyn and the sisters, they had bonded. Amy for always the one that everyone else won over first, before as long as her brothers were happy than that was all that matter to Amy.

"Meredith...finally" Ellis said, impatiently.

"Well, tough luck i had to convince Derek not to be in here. So think yourself lucky, that..." Amy squeezed her hand again.

"Thank god...he is too intense" Ellis said, Meredith glared at her.

"Well, excuse me; he loves me, which i more than i can say for either of you two" Meredith couldn't help but blurt out.

""Meredith..." Thatcher started to say before Meredith quickly interrupted him.

"Thatcher shut up, you especially do not get to talk, and mother sit down" Meredith said sternly. Meredith was surprised to find her mother sit down the first time.

"Mother considering you had Richard telling Derek you wanted to make things up to Derek and me, you have a funny way of showing it, i will not allow you to use my husband to perform a procedure on you that could ultimately kill you because you think it will tear us apart, because right now i don't care whether you live or die, i have a family, no thanks to you it took me 20 years to find it"

"You had an affair" Ellis turned around to her and said, Meredith opened her mouth to say something but Thatcher beat her too it.

"Oh that is rich coming from you Ellis, when through the entire time in our marriage you cheat on me with Richard Webber"

"Excuse me" Meredith turned to her father.

"Meredith...don't listen to him...he abandon you"

"Shut up mother, so did you, after the age of 5 you abandon me too. And you know what mother, actually Derek was already separated from his wife when we started seeing each other, until then Derek who nothing more than a friend, not that i need to explain anything to you" Meredith told Ellis.

"I did not" Ellis tried to defend herself.

"Excuse me mother i grew up in care of nannies when you moved us to Boston, and if i came to the hospital i was always too much trouble for you"

"Ellis i asked you to let Meredith live with us" Susan told Ellis.

"Sorry" Meredith looked at Susan confused.

"No way was see daughter going to live with strangers" Thatcher said.

"What are you talking about?" Callie asked Thatcher.

"Who are you?" Ellis asked Callie.

"I am Dr Callie Torres, head of Orthopaedics and Meredith future sister i law"

"And i am Amy, started my internship with Mer at Mount Sinai she was my best friend before being my sister in law, and like Callie a Shepherd sister" Amy said before Meredith turned to her father.

"So you left me with strangers" Meredith spat back at her father.

"Meredith is wasn't that simple"

"Not that simple, no it is perfectly simple, you left me with her because i was Ellis's daughter, you know what i don't need any of you because i have a family. Lexie and Molly...and yes Lexie had made me known her sister's name in her attempts to make us a family over the past 7 months, and i like Lexie, but she or Molly will never be my sisters, as far has i am concerned i have sisters in Nancy, Kathleen, Amy, Lacey and Callie, i do not need any of you and mom you don't mean anything to me. You made me choose between someone who loved me and someone who could never love me or be bothered with me, and i will assure you i will never regret choosing Derek over you. You raised to believe that love was weak, but you know what, you were always the weak one, because you could never find both and be happy" Meredith tells her mother, before turning to her father.

"And you, you left me with her, a woman who you knew never want me, as i have spent my whole life being told that i was not wanted. Why didn't you fight for me? Why couldn't you love me?"

"Meredith...i did love you" Thatcher said.

"You loved me, don't make me laugh if you loved me, you would have taken me with you. You would have made me a part of your new family, a family that you loved more than me and that you happily replaced me with. You are a coward" Meredith spat at her father.

"Meredith...i know that i don't deserve you forgiveness...and i am sorry for turning you away when you came and saw me..." Thatcher said before Ellis interrupted.

"Meredith...please" Ellis begged her daughter.

"No, you are nothing but a cold hearted bitch, and you know what i hate you right now and i swear, i will be a mom to my child, which is more than you ever was to me. I love my baby, and you know what i will be a good mom, like Derek tells me, i am better than you because i know what is like to be raised by you"

"You came here and saw him" Ellis backtracked.

"Anyway Meredith, i wanted to apologise, i was just shocked to see you" Thatcher tried telling her.

"You want to know why i came that night."

"Why"

"Because i had the insane idea that my father would have liked to walk me down the aisle to give me away. I wanted one parent at my wedding because she refused to attend, and that too much to ask, if it was either Lexie or Molly you would have welcomed them with open arms, but me, you asked me what i wanted and never let me off your front porch. I want nothing to do with either of you, the only grandparent my child is going to know is Carolyn, my mother, and that is on the both of you" Meredith said, before walking out of the conference room and waiting to the arms of her husband and sobbed into his chest.

"Mer...It's okay"

"I love you, please don't ever doubt that" Meredith said into his chest.

"I don't Mer"

"Derek i don't want you performing surgery on her, as far i am concern she is already dead to me"

"Okay, Mer"

"Can we go home please?"

"Sure, let me reschedule my surgeries and then i will take you home" Derek said kissing her on the head, and leading her towards his office, while Mark stayed behind waiting for Amy and Callie.


	23. No, its Braxton hicks

**Sorry about the wait, 3D life is still kicking my ass at the moment, plus I haven't really been feeling that great. I just want this year to me over. Enjoy!**

Meredith was pacing up and down in Derek's office, she had being having Braxton all day and just wanted to go home; Derek was pulled into an emergency surgery, and as usual Meredith had rode in with Derek, so he had to wait for him; sometime she hated living so far out, even though she loved their house, and they had been living in it for two weeks and she loved it. Meredith tried sitting down and just couldn't get comfortable, not even Derek's chair was comfortable.

"Stupid brain man" Meredith muttered to herself.

"Meredith..." Ellis said standing the doorway of Derek's office.

"What do you want, mother?" Meredith said wincing as a pain shot through her, Meredith grabbed the edge of Derek's desk. Before Meredith knows it, Ellis is by her side.

"Meredith, you need to sit down" Ellis told her, just as Meredith yanked her arm away from her mother's hold.

"Don't touch me" Meredith spat at her, holding onto her stomach.

"Meredith, I know you hate me, but right now, I need you to listen to me, how long have you been in labour for?"

"What? No...Its Braxton hicks, It's too early" Meredith managed to get out before another contraction ripped through her, Ellis could see the fear in Meredith's eyes.

"Meredith, the baby will be fine, you are nearly full term. Who is your OB?" Ellis asked her, rubbing Meredith's back.

"Dr Stevens-Karev" Meredith got out, has she let her mother guide her over to Derek's couch. "I need him, I need Derek..."

"Lie down, Meredith, and I will get one of the nurse's to page him" Ellis told her, just has Lexie walked in.

"Dr Grey-Webber, I was looking for..." Lexie said trailing off, noticing Meredith lying down on the couch.

"Dr Grey, can you please page Dr Stevens-Karev?"

"Yes Dr Grey-Webber" Lexie stammers out walking out on Derek office, just has Meredith squeezed her mother hand.

"I am scared" Meredith admits to her mother.

"I know Meredith, but it will all be fine, I promise you that it is worth it in the end" Ellis tried to reassure her daughter, thankful that she wasn't pushing her away.

"How would you know" she snapped back at her mother.

"Meredith..."

"Mom, not the time" Meredith said has another contraction hit her.

"Meredith..." Izzie said coming into the room.

"I think I'm in labour Iz"

"Okay Mer, let's get you into the wheelchair and I will get you admitted and up to OB" Izzie told her, Meredith nodded her head.

* * *

Once they got Meredith up to the maternity floor, her waters had broken; Ellis decided to stay with Meredith until Derek arrived.

"Izzie, where is Derek?" Meredith pleaded with her.

"Mer...I'm here" Derek said, rushing into her room, with this scrub cap still on his head.

"Derek" Meredith said the tears running down her face, as Derek kissed her gently on the lips.

"Sshh, it's okay, baby I am here now"

"I am so scared Derek" Derek ran his hand over her hair, the way it soothed her.

"I know, Mer...so am I" Derek said kissing her on the head. "I love you, Mer" Derek said.

"Okay, Meredith, Derek, let's take a look at baby Shepherd" Izzie says running the ultrasound over her stomach. "Well, baby Shepherd is engaged which is good, and your contractions are ten minutes apart" Izzie wipes the jelly off her stomach and give her small smile. "Meredith, I am just going to examine you, you might find this a little uncomfortable" Derek murmurs to Meredith has Izzie examines her; Ellis doesn't take her eyes off Meredith and Derek. For the first time in 7 years she could see the bond between them, how Derek calmed her down by just looking at her. Ellis noticed how much they loved each other; she just wished that she had noticed it earlier. Ellis was ashamed of herself, that she was never the mother that her daughter deserved. She was hurt when Meredith told her what a bad mother she was, she always thought that she did the best she could, but she realised that she did exactly what her father did to her, she just didn't know how to make it up to them. Dr Stevens-Karev speaking to Meredith brought Ellis out of her thoughts.

"Meredith, Derek, the baby is ready but you are only 2cm dilated"

"What? I have been in labour all day and I am only 2cm" Meredith yelled.

"You never told me, you should have told me"

"I'm sorry Derek, I didn't want you worrying, abd beside you would have sone nothing but annoy Dr Stevens"

"Mer..."

"I love you" Meredith said, as another contraction rips through her.

"Way to distract me, Meredith" Derek said teasing her.

"You know when is not time to tease...when I am giving birth to your child" Meredith said loudly.

"So she my child now"

"When mommy is in pain, yes he is your child" Meredith snapped at him.

"Meredith, would you like any pain relievers?"

"oh god...yes, epidural please" Meredith said to her.

"Okay Meredith, I will send the doctor down here to do it for you, and I will be back soon, once they contraction hit every five minutes get one of the nurses to page me"

"Okay Izzie, thanks" Derek said, climbing on the bed next to Mer and pulling her in his arms, and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Derek, you still have your scrub cap on" Meredith said with a smile, Derek moved his hand off her stomach and removed his scrub cap.

"That better, I can see the hair that I love" Meredith said kissing him.

"Here I expecting you to be yelling at me"

"Well I can't promise I won't later" Meredith said to him.

"You are entitled to Mer, just remember I love you both" Derek told his wife placing his hand back on her bump that held their child. Derek smiled at her, as she looked over to her mother.

"Thanks mom" Meredith said quietly.

"Meredith..." Ellis starts staying just has Meredith feels another contraction.

"Mom...please don't...just leave...if you want to come back after the birth and see your grandchild, than I won't stop you, but I meant what I said" Meredith told her, gripping hold of Derek's hand tightly.

"Thanks you Meredith, I would love too but Meredith just one thing before I leave...I am so proud of you" Ellis said leaning over and giving her daughter a kiss on the head, before walking out the room.

"Derek" Meredith groaned as the next contraction hit her. "Please"

"Mer...i am here..."

"Did I just say that to her?"

"I believe so, Mer" Derek said, as Meredith squeezed his hand tightly.

"I can't believe I just said that to her"

"Maybe it time to let go off the past, Mer, she was obviously trying" Derek said to her, and Meredith gave him a dirty look. "We will talk about this later, Mer" Derek said has the monitor registered another contraction.

"Der...That was quick" Meredith said sounding scared.

"Its okay, Mer"

"Derek" Meredith said quietly. Derek pressed the call button in her soon, just has another contraction hits her, a nurse come in.

"Dr Shepherd"

"Can you page Dr Stevens-Karev please 911"

"Of course Dr Shepherd" the nurse says. Derek notices that Meredith is crying.

"Mer...Baby...it's okay I promise you"

"Derek' I can't do this...i can't be a mother, what if I turn out like her"

"Meredith...stop" Derek tell her by grabbing her face with his hand, he knows she is scared, and freaking out. "You are a great mom already, you need to calm down, this isn't good for the you or the baby"

"I can't..." Meredith says closing her eyes.

"Meredith, Derek"

"Izzie can you give us a few seconds please, I am trying to calm her down" Derek asked her, Izzie looked up at the monitor.

"Derek, you need to calm her down, I will wait outside"

"Thank you Izzie" Derek says before turning back to his wife, who is still freaking out. Derek places the ultrasound over her stomach and freezes the picture. "Meredith look that our baby there" Derek says coming to sit down beside her again on the bed. Meredith looks over at the picture of their child. "She needs you Meredith" Derek told her seeing fresh tears starting.

"What if I do what my mother did?" Meredith said sobbing, another contraction ripping through her.

"Meredith, you won't, because you have me, I will always be right by your side"

"What if you leave me?" Meredith cried even hard. Derek knew how scared she had always been that he would do the same thing that her father did to her, abandon her.

"Meredith, I can't leave you" Derek places a hand on her cheek and moves her head so she is looking at him. "Meredith, where would I go, I love you so damn much, I can't breathe without you, let alone live without you. You remember what I promise you when we got engaged" Meredith nodded her head. "Keep remembering that 110 Mer" Derek says kissing her gently on the lips. "Now let go and meet our daughter shall we"

"Son" Derek laughter and motioned to Izzie that she could come in now.

"Okay Meredith, I am just doing to examine you again" Izzie said, just as another contraction hits her. "Okay, Meredith, I need to get you down to the OR, you are only 5 cm dilated, I am going to have to perform a c-section, if we want to get the baby out" Izzie turns around to her intern. "Get me OR 4 booked now"

"Derek"

"Mer, it going to fine, I promise, I will be right by your side" Derek promised her, as the rolled a gurney into her room, Derek leant down and kissed her.


	24. Time to meet Baby Shepherd

**Time to meet baby Shepherd. Enjoy!**

Derek was sat next to Meredith's bed, one hand linked with a sleeping Meredith while the other arm cradled his newborn daughter, he couldn't take his eyes of the little girl who looked so much like her mommy. Derek had never thought that he could love anyone as much as he loved his wife, but seeing their little girl, and holding her, he fell totally and completely in love with her.

"Hey baby girl. It daddy, mommy is still fast asleep so we will have to be quiet, but mommy and daddy loves you every much, you are going to be so spoiled, especially by daddy, I love you so much" Derek said to his little girl, not noticing Meredith stirring until she squeezed his hand. Derek looks over to his wife, who gave him a sleepy smile. "Hey" Derek said, leaning over and kissing his wife gently on the lips. "Do you want to hold your daughter?" Derek said placing their daughter in her mother's arms.

"Oh...look what we did" Meredith murmurs, taking her daughter little hand into her's, Meredith quietly started crying, as she gazed at her daughter. "I'm sorry" Meredith said wiping her eyes.

"Mer...Honey it fine, your hormones are still all over the place"

"She is just so beautiful"

"Just like her mother" Derek said kissing her on the head, Meredith shakes her head.

"Don't want to ruin her, Derek"

"Meredith, you won't, not with me by your side"

"Katelyn" Meredith said.

"What?" Derek asked running his hand over his daughter's blonde curls.

"Katelyn Marie Shepherd"

"I love it, Mer" Derek said, just has Katelyn let out a loud cry.

"I think she might be hungry" Meredith said, lifting her top and watching at how quickly Katelyn latched on. Derek gave her a kiss, before Meredith looked at him. "Have you call mom yet?"

"No"

"Derek, you need to ring her"

"I don't wanna"

"How old are you Derek? Five!"

"Okay i will ring her later"

"You will ring her now, Derek will Katelyn is feeding" Meredith said giving Derek her no nonsense glare.

"Fine, i will ring her, i love you"

"I love you too" Derek said leaving the room and walking into the stairwell before dialling his mom's number.

"Shepherd, residence"

"Hey mom"

"Derek...how are you? Meredith?"

"Mer, is a little tired and sore right now"

"Oh Derek, pregnancy is hard towards the end"

"Mom, you have another granddaughter" Derek tells her.

"Excuse me"

"We had a little girl, mom"

"Congratulations, honey, i am so happy for you and Meredith. What did you call her? Last time i spoke to Meredith, she said you haven't decided on a name"

"Katelyn Marie Shepherd"

"Oh...Derek"

"Look mom i need to get back to Meredith and Katelyn, i will send you some photos soon"

"Derek i am getting the next flight out"

"Mother, you don..."

"I will call Mark to pick me up at the airport, I'll see you soon" Derek quickly hung up, really not wanting to see his mother; all he wanted at the moment was his wife and daughter. As he walked back to Meredith's room, he saw Ellis and Richard standing outside of Meredith's room.

"Richard, Dr Grey-Webber, can i help you?"

"Derek, congratulations" Richard said to him pumping his hand.

"Thank you Richard"

"How is she?"

"Tired, but happy"

"Derek, we were wondering if we could see Meredith and the baby" Ellis asked him.

"Let me check that it is okay with Meredith first" Derek said walking into Meredith's room.

"Hey" Meredith said looking up to see her husband walking back into the room. "How did it go?"

"She is getting the next flight out" Derek told her, and seeing Meredith's face light up made it better.

"That good" Meredith said leaning over and giving her husband a kiss on cheek. Derek gave her a small smile.

"Oh, your mother is wondering if she can come in and see you and Katelyn" Derek said gently, Meredith shook her head.

"I don't wanna share her with anyone else just yet" Meredith told him.

"I know i don't either, Mer, but it done then, and we can have the rest of the day just the three of us"

"Okay, five minutes and no longer" Meredith said to him.

"Okay" Derek said walking over to the door and quietly telling Richard and Ellis that they only had five minutes.

"Congratulations Mer" Richard said coming over and giving his step-daughter a kiss on the head.

"Thanks" Mer said quietly.

"So what you called her, Derek" Richard asked.

"Katelyn Marie, actually Meredith named her" Derek told him, sitting down on the bed next to Meredith.

"It a beautiful name Meredith" Ellis said to her daughter.

"Thank you mom"

"Can I hold her?" Ellis asked her daughter. Meredith gave Derek a quick glance who simply nodded his head.

"Okay, but be careful and hold her head" Meredith said to her mother.

"Meredith, I have held a baby before" Ellis said to her as she took her granddaughter from her mother. "Meredith she is the spitting image of you as a baby" Ellis said, and Meredith was shocked to see tears in her mother's eyes.

"Mom are you alright?"

"I am fine, Meredith" Ellis said handing the baby back to Meredith. "Look I just want to say I am so sorry to the both of you especially you Meredith, for not being the mother I should have been to you, but I know that you will be a wonderful mother, I love you Meredith" Ellis said, giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you Meredith, this means a lot to your mother" Richard whispered to Meredith has he gave her a kiss goodbye. "We are very proud of you Meredith" Richard said before following his wife out of the hospital room. Meredith looked over to Derek with a look of shocked on her face.

"Who was that and what did they do with my mom" Meredith said to Derek, Derek simply smiled at his wife, as he grazed back down to his sleeping daughter.

"I love you Meredith Shepherd"

"I love you too Derek" Meredith said with a smile as Derek captured her lips with his own, and held his wife and daughter.

**A/N We are nearing the end of this story, I couldn't say exactly how many more updates are left but it won't be any more than five. I was hoping to find it by the end of this month but because of work and my depression I have really been in the right frame of mind to write, which is why the updates on this and LKNB are irregular.**


	25. Carolyn

**I didn't think i would be able to update this tonight considering i deleted 3/4 of the update earlier but luckily i remember some of it. Enjoy!**

The next day, Derek was pacing up and down Meredith's hospital room, Meredith knew that Derek didn't want to see his mom, because this time, he would have to deal with it, Meredith still wasn't totally sure what happened between Derek and Carolyn but Meredith knew her husband and how much he loved his family, especially his mom, and the past eight months as been hard on her husband, even if he did think he was good at hiding it.

"Derek, please sit down"

"Meredith, I am going to get Katelyn" Derek said moving towards the door.

"Derek Christopher Shepherd, get your ass here and next to me" Derek looked back at his wife, with wide eyes, but made no effort to move away from the door.

"NOW" Meredith said harshly and rather loudly.

"Mer..."

"Derek, I want my husband back" Meredith said, Derek look back at his wife, and could tell that she wouldn't take any nonsense.

"Derek, please tell me what happened" Meredith pleaded with him, amd Derek was tired of hiding it from her.

"Meredith, I don't want to hurt you"

"Derek. You hurt me more when you don't tell what is going on"

"Okay, you remember when we told mom that I was moving to Seattle"

"Yeah"

"Well mom accused me of going after Jennifer and cheating on you with her...Mer, I would never..." Derek started to say before Meredith lips crashed against his.

"I know you wouldn't Derek" Meredith assured him.

"I have never felt half of what I feel for you, for Jennifer. You are the love of my life, Meredith"

"I know that Derek"

"But it hurt Meredith that my own mother would even think that I could do that to you "Derek told her. Meredith kissed him gently on the lips.

"Derek Shepherd, I love you"

"And I love you Meredith Grey

"Derek, I trust you, and I know without a shadow of a doubt how much you love me" Meredith said leaning over and kissing him. Derek felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out to find a text message from Mark

[I]"We are right outside the hospital, Mark"[/I]

"I should go and get Katelyn" Derek said kissing her on the month.

"Derek, stay with Kate, and I will send Mark to get when I am done"

"Are you sure, Meredith?" Derek leant down and kissed her.

"I will be back in 10 minutes love" Derek said before walking out of her room. Meredith took a deep breath knowing that Carolyn would be here any moment, and that she needed to talk to her.

"Meredith..." Carolyn said coming into the room and giving her daughter in law a hug.

"Where's Derek" Carolyn asked, surprised not to see by her side.

"I sent him to go and see Katelyn" Meredith told her mother in law before turning to Mark. "Mark can you go and join Derek I want five minutes alone with mom, please"

"Okay Meredith, I will see you in 10 minutes" Mark sai giving her sister in law a kiss on the head before leaving them alone.

"What happened between you and Derek?"

"Meredith, you do not need to concern yourself"

Of course I need to concern myself, Derek is my husband and how dare you imply that he would cheat on me"

"Meredith, I never meant to, Derek took it all the wrong the way" Carolyn tried to expalian to her daughter in law.

"How did he, you accused Derek of following Jennifer here, am I right" Meredith started her mother in law.

"Yeah" Carolyn answered her daughter in law.

"Before Derek told you about Seattle don't you think we discussed it?"

"Meredith, you seemed as shocked as what we did?" Carolyn tried to reason with her daughter in law.

"We had discussed it; I just wasn't expecting him to announce it to you so quickly. I knew Jennifer had transferred to Seattle, but when Richard, came to Derek with the head of neurosurgery position I was there by his side, and I convince Derek to take the job, because I love him, I knew without my input Derek would have stayed at Mount Sinai and never got what he deserved. I told Derek to take the position knowing when my fellowship ended I would join him out there"

"Meredith, I had no idea"

"How could you think he would do that to me?" Meredith asked her mother in law.

"You should know your own son better than that, we love each other and that has been the only thing that mattered" Meredith said, seeing Derek stood behind his mother holding their daughter in his arms.

"Hi Mom" Derek said, handing his daughter to her mother.

Derek she is beautiful" Carolyn said looking at her granddaughter.

"She is the spitting image of her mother" Derek said kissing his wife.

"You must be so proud, Derek, you always wanted a family" Carolyn said to him.

"I know but I am glad that I waited, I need Meredith" Derek said giving his mom the first genuine smile in over a year. Carolyn handed her granddaughter back to her parents and smiled softly at her son and daughter in law.

"I will come back with Mark and Callie tomorrow, I love you all" Carolyn said before leaving the room ans finally living Meredith and Derek alone with their daughter.


	26. Talking to mom

**There is only two more update left of this fi, so enjoy it.**

A couple of day later Meredith and Katelyn was released from the hospital, Derek had spent every moment with his wife and daughter, between surgeries, because one they got home Derek was on paternity leave, and he couldn't wait to be able to spend all day everyday with his beautiful wife and gorgeous daughter. Derek knew that he needed to speak to his mom before they went home consider she was staying with them. Derek was sat in his office, staring at the new picture of his desk, a picture of him, Meredith and Katelyn, where there was a knock at his door.

"Enter" Derek called out absent mindlessly.

"Hey, son, you alright"

"I am fine mom"

"Derek I came here to apologise for what I said to you last year" Carolyn said, looking at her son

"What exactly did Meredith say to you? mom" Derek said looking up from the charts that he was looking at.

"Derek, I'm sorry I know how much you love Meredith" Carolyn said to her son.

"Well, you had a funny way of showing it when you accused me of having an affair with Jennifer" Derek couldn't help but snap at his mother.

"Derek i know i deserved it...but it just seemed suspicious that you moved out here less than two months after she did"

"Do you really think i could do that Meredith? Mom, you really hurt me, by doubting me or my love for Meredith"

"Derek..."

"No, mom i don't want to hear it, right now i don't want to hear it, i have been divorce from Jennifer for seven years mom, and married to Meredith for 5, i think if i was doing anything like that, Meredith would have picked up on it, i can't lie to her she knows me too well"

"Der..."

"I am disappointed in you, mom" Derek said running his hands through his already unruly curls, trying to keep calm, so he didn't end up screaming at her.

"I am disappointed in myself, Derek, and the girls have been telling me that since you left, I am so sorry, I know I was wrong"

"You were" Derek said gently.

"I love you son"

"I love you too mom" Derek says standing up and walking over to his mom, and pulling her in a hug. They stay like that was a few minutes before Derek pulls away and steps back from his mother.

"I haven't forgiven you yet mom, but i need to get back to my wife and daughter, Mark said you can stay with him for tonight, and he will bring you over tomorrow, i just want to be alone with my wife and daughter tonight, on their first night home"

"Of course, i will just go down and say bye to my daughter in law and granddaughter and i will see you tomorrow, Derek. I am very proud of you and Meredith" Carolyn said leaning over and giving her son a kiss, before walking out of Derek's office.

* * *

When Derek finally made it back down to his wife room, he stood in the doorway, watching his wife with their daughter; Meredith had become so much happier and so much more relaxed since they had Katelyn, and he never thought that he could love her more, until four days ago, the day she gave him his daughter he fell more in love with her.

"Hey" Meredith said still facing away from him, getting Katelyn dressed. Derek walked over to her and sat on the bed, not able to take his eyes of his wife. "So, did you speak to mom?"

"I did"

"And"

"Things are sorted Mer" Meredith ran her fingers through his hair, and kissed him deeply.

"Good"

"It is going to take a little time to get back to normal"

"I know Der...Is mom coming to the house with us?"

"Mom is staying with Mark tonight, it is just you, Katelyn and me tonight, I just wanted it to be us as a family for Katelyn's first night home"

"Perfect" Meredith said with a smile. Derek leans over and kissed her.

"I love you Meredith Shepherd"

"I love you too" Mer said with a smile quickly kissing her husband again. Derek picks up Katelyn, has the nurse comes in with a wheelchair, Derek is shocked when Meredith sits in it with argument, Meredith looks over to her husband.

"What?"

"Nothing, I love you" Derek says handing her their daughter, as he took the wheelchair from the nurse, and wheeled his wife and daughter down to the car.


	27. Mommy!

**Enjoy!**

It had been a week since Meredith and Katelyn had come home from the hospital and so far Katelyn was sleeping well, Meredith was expecting to be getting up or six time during the night, but found that Katelyn only woke up twice in the night for her food. Meredith had resorted to pumping her breast milk so that Derek could feed Katelyn as well, and it meant that they could take in turns feeding her in the night. Katelyn started whimpering, waking Derek up. He was glad that he was such a light sleeper; he quickly got up and picked Katelyn up so that she could wake Mer up.

"Sshh...it okay princess, daddy got you" Derek said giving his daughter a kiss on the forehead, Derek quickly gives his wife a kiss before walking out of their bedroom. Derek was surprised to see his mom sat at the kitchen table with the lights off.

"Mom, you okay?" Derek asked her, knowing this wasn't the first time that she had been down here in the middle of the night.

"I'm fine, Derek, you know i don't sleep well"

"I know mom, but..."

"I know sweetheart" Carolyn said looking up for the first time, watching Derek heating up Katelyn's bottle.

"I just miss your father that all, especially when we have a new grandchild"

"Mom" Derek said sitting down next his mother and taking her hand in his.

"He would have been so happy to finally have Shepherd grandchild" Carolyn said to her son, as the tears started to fall. "This is the time i miss him the most" she says just has Katelyn lets out a loud cry.

"Kate...bottle coming" Derek says rocking his daughter has he got an gets her bottle, checking it before giving it to Katelyn. "There you go, princess"

"Der...I am going up to bed, i love you"

"Night mom" he said watching his mom leaving the kitchen.

"Kate, i think we need to do something to cheer grandma up, yes we do, any suggestions, princess"

"You are asking your one week old daughter for advice" Derek her his wife voice from behind him.

"Mer, what are you doing out of bed?"

"Well, the bed got cold" Meredith said walking over to Derek and wrapping her arm around his waist, Derek gave her a quick kiss.

"Kate was hungry"

"I didn't hear her crying"

"She wasn't Mer, she just started whimpering, but i didn't want her to wake you up"

"Well, now I'm up i can wind her" Meredith said, wrapping other arm around his waist, and watching her daughter eat.

"Okay" Mer said running her hand over her daughter curls, just has the phone rang.

"Who the hell is that at three in the morning" Derek groaned.

"How the hell do i know?" Meredith snapped at him, picking up the phone. "Hello"

"Meredith, its Richard"

"Richard,what ar..."

"Meredith, it your mom she collapsed and was rushed to the hospital, you need to come in now" Richard said to her, Derek was watching his wife closely, has she went pale, Derek quickly rushed over to her side.

"Mer..." Derek said and didn't fight her when she took Katelyn out of his arms, and he picked up the phone.

"Hello"

"Derek"

"Richard?"

"Derek, Ellis has been rushed into hospital and it doesn't look good" Richard told him, trying his hardest not to cry.

"Okay, Richard, give us an hour, we need to sort Katelyn out"

"Thanks Derek" Richard said before hanging up, and kneeling in front of his wife.

"Mer..."

"Derek...i can't" she said fighting back the tears.

"Yes, you can Meredith; i will be right by your side the whole time"

"No...No...No" Meredith cried, breaking down and clinging onto her daughter. Derek pulled them both into his arms and held Meredith has she cried.

"I'm sorry, Mer, but you might want to say goodbye" Derek said to her gently.

"Der...she...no..." Meredith gets out has Derek takes Katelyn from her.

"Meredith...get dressed, i will meet you down here in 15 minutes"

"No...Please Derek...don't make me"

"Meredith, i am not about to let her death be another thing that happens to you, i will ask mom to watch Kate and we are going to the hospital...i love you"

"I love you too"

"Good, now go and get dressed" Derek told her.

"Okay" she said quietly, Derek watched as Meredith walked out of the kitchen, before looking at his daughter.

"Katie, i hope you are good for nana tonight, i love you, princess"

* * *

Derek escorted Meredith onto the intensive ward, to see Richard standing at the nurse station, waiting for them. Derek wrapped his arm around Meredith waist as they walked towards him, giving her all the support that he could.

"Richard" Derek greeted his former mentor.

"Thanks for getting here so quickly"

"What happened Richard?"

"I had just gotten home from the hospital and i found Ellis seizing, so i called an ambulance, they ran a CT and a MRI, and the tumour has spread, the don't think she is going to past anymore than 24 hours, and she was asking to see you, Meredith"

"Der...can't...alone" Derek stroked her hair, the way that it relaxed her.

"I will go with you Mer...i am not leaving you alone for a second, i promise" Derek told his wife who was clinging to him. Meredith simply nodded her head, as Derek laid a hand on Richard's shoulder before heading for Ellis's room. Pausing as they came to her room, Meredith turned to him.

"Derek...i can't do this" Meredith said wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her head into his shoulder.

"Yes...you can Meredith, then afterward we can go right home and go to bed, i will get mom to look after Kate"

"Okay" Meredith says brushing her lips against his, and taking a deep breath, before walking into her mother's room. Meredith just took at a step inside the room, to see her mom hooked up toi machine, she knew how it was being a doctor but to be on this side was terrifying, Derek whispered in her ea, before she took a step toward her mother, and once reached her side, she took Ellis's hand in her own, before sitting down.

"Meredith" Ellis said weakly.

"Mommy I'm here" Meredith said unable to keep the tears from forming.

"Meredith, i love you, i know i never said it enough when you was a child but i have always loved you"

"I love you too mommy" Meredith said with tears running down her face.

"Just remember i am so proud of you Meredith, and i am sorry for what i said to you Meredith, i'm sorry i made you choose, as long as your happy, that is all i want"

"I am happy mom, very happy" Meredith said quietly.

"I know...i love you Meredith Elizabeth" Ellis said with a small smile. "Derek, can i talk to you alone please?"

"Mer"

"I will go and see Richard, i love you mom" Meredith said standing up and leaning over giving her mother a kiss on the cheek, something that she hasn't done since she was 5 years old. Meredith gave her husband a smile before leaving him alone with Ellis.

"Derek, i am so sorry, i should have been more supportive"

"Ellis...it's in the past"

"No...Derek i should have never made Meredith choose, i have made a lot of mistakes with Meredith, but the one i regret is missing out on my daughter wedding"

"I do too, Ellis, Meredith was a gorgeous bride"

"Richard showed me pictures, and she was beautiful...i wanted to say thank you Derek for looking after my little girl, and Meredith is going to need you after i am gone"

"I will always be by her side looking after her and she won't be alone ever, she has too many people that love her"

"Good i am glad, she deserves it...I hope you can forgive me Derek"

"Ellis, i already have and so has Meredith" Derek said to her, knowing it wasn't exactly true, but that was what she needed to hear right now.

"Thank you Derek" Ellis said drifting off to sleep. Derek watched her for a moment before leaving her room, and seeing his wife breaking down in her stepfather's arms, he walked over to them and took her from Richard wrapping his own arms around her and letting her cry.

**The final update should hopefully be up over the weekend, if all goes well.**


	28. Final Update

**Here is the final update. I haven't decided on an epilogue yet. Enjoy!**

It had been a week since Ellis died, and it was the funeral, Derek was stood by Meredith's side, holding her up, as she watched her mom being lowered into the ground, this past week Meredith had thrown herself into caring for Katelyn, not even letting Derek get up with her at night, she was taking her mom's death hard, even blaming herself for their estrangement, which was never her fault, it was waiting for her to yell at him, and blame him but it hadn't happened yet. Derek wanted Meredith to break down and cry but she hasn't, he was starting to get really worried about his wife, not even Richard who had lost the love of his live, looked as bad as Richard did. Derek took his eyes of his wife for just a second to look over at Richard, who was holding the hand of Ellis's sister, who he knew Meredith had never known.  
"Der" Meredith said quietly, Derek squeezed her hand.

"Yeah"

"Please can we go, i can't do this"

"Okay" Derek whispered back, standing up after Meredith holding her hand as they walked away from the crowd of mourners at the gravesite, she was grateful that the service was over with, she wasn't expecting to see so many people paying their respects to Doctor Ellis Grey, but what made her angry was that they all spoke of what a wonderful surgeon she was, but they never knew her.

Meredith led Derek over to the entrance of the crematory, before turning to him, and finally breaking down, Derek grabbed her and held her close, has be guided her to the limo, and asked the driver to take them to the ferry boats. On the car ride there, Derek just held his wife has she sobbed into his suit, not that he minded, he was just glad that she was finally letting herself mourn, Derek quickly pulled out his cell and texted his mom to tell her that he was taking Meredith somewhere private, and if she could keep Katelyn a little while longer.

The limo finally stopped, and Derek helped Meredith out and took her over to their spot, with a view of the ferryboats. He had found this spot just after he arrived in Seattle and he couldn't sleep because Meredith was 3000 miles away, Derek took her here for the first time on her first visit back to Seattle.

"Der...What are we doing here?" Meredith murmured quietly. "We need to get back to Katelyn"

"Mer...i love you, but you need to grieve"

"I have..."

"No you haven't Meredith, all i have seen you do in this past week is cling on to Katelyn, you barely let me touch you, i have barely held pr feed my daughter in the week since you mother died"

"No..." Meredith said forcibly turning to walk away from him, Derek reaches out and grabs her arm, pulling her back to him.

"No Meredith...this stops now...your mother, your mom is dead"

"Please...stop"

"I'm sorry but i can't Meredith, you need to face this, you can't avoid this"

"Der...Please"

"Meredith...what do you feel?"

"I...can't...no...please" Meredith said the tears running down her faces, Derek  
gathered her in his arms and sat her down on his lap as she sobbed, clinging on to him, shaking in his arms.

"Sshh I'm here" Derek whispered into her ear, tightening his hold on to his wife, has she cried, clinging onto him.

An hour had passed since Meredith broke down in tears, her sobbing had ceased, crying gently, as Meredith cried for her mom, and there troubled relationship and their estrangement. Meredith never once blamed Derek for it, it was her mom's fault and no one else. She knew it was time to let it all go, her mom was dead, but she still had one parent left, and a stepmom and two half sisters. Meredith stopped crying and lifted her head up to look at Derek, the only man that she had ever loved, the man that made her believe in true love and soul mates, the man that showed her what a family was, the man she loved more than life itself.

"Thank you" Meredith said gently, crashing her lips against his, for the first time in a week. Derek deepened the kiss, Meredith arms moving from around his waist to his neck, her fingers playing with his dark curls, Meredith moaned into his mouth and Derek flipped them over to that he was on top of her, pulling away from her breathlessly needing to catch their breath.

"I missed you" Meredith told him.

"I missed you" Derek said back to her, as Meredith caught his lips with her's again. Derek hand travels up to her panties moving them aside, before pulling away, remembering that they couldn't do this.

"Derek...what's wrong?"

"Mer...We can't, you only gave birth two weeks ago"

"Oh...of course" Meredith said.

"Let's go home, Meredith, Katelyn is waiting for us" Derek said to her standing up and watching her readjust her dress.

Later that evening once everyone had finally gone home, Derek guided Meredith upstairs to a bubble bath, and helped Meredith to undress, and into the bath.  
"You going to join me" Meredith asked him.

"Not tonight, you need to relax and i am going to sort out Katelyn, i love you" Derek said leaning and capturing her lips with his

"I love you too" Meredith said to her husband, watching as he walked out of their bathroom, Meredith closes her eyes, before slowly drifting off to sleep, for the first time in almost a week. Meredith woke up as Derek lifted her out of the bath, and wrapped a towel around her, carrying her over to the bed. Just has Derek laid Meredith down on the bed, she opened her eyes to see his blue orbs looking right back at her.

"Thank you" Meredith said before closing her eyes again and falling into an exhausted sleep. Derek gave her a kiss on the head before climbing into the bed next to her, pulling her into his arms, and holding her. Derek was still awake several hours later, when Katelyn cried for her bottle, and for the first time in the past week Meredith had pumped her milk into a bottle, Derek could feel Meredith shifting in his arms.

"Go back to sleep, baby, I got her" Derek whispered into her ear, settling her back down before climbing out of bed and over to where Katelyn was laid In her moses basket and taking her downstairs to give her bottle.

Once Derek had fed his two week old daughter and rocked her to sleep, he but her back in her bed, and rejoined his wife in bed, gathering her back in his arms, as he buried his face in her now dry hair.

"I love you Mer"

"I love you too, Der" Meredith mumbled in her sleep, as Derek drifted off next to the love of his life.

**THE END**


	29. Author Note 3

**A/N Okay I wasn't planning on doing a epilogue but since so many people have asked me too, I will write one. I will do my best do get it up before christmas.**

**Kelly**


	30. Epilogue

**Finally here is the epilogue, sorry it took so long, the italics are flashbacks. Enjoy!**

"Kate, come on we are going to be late for school" Meredith called up the stairs to her 15 year old daughter.

"Mom I am not ready"

"Katelyn you have five minutes, then I will come up there and drag your ass to school if i have too" Meredith yelled back up to her daughter, just as Derek came back in from the hospital, after being called into an emergency surgery so that his wife could go home and he ended up being stuck in the hospital for the whole night.

"Hey" Derek said leaning over to give his wife a kiss.

"Kate being her usual charming self"

"You can say that again" Meredith said with a small smile, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressed herself into him, she had missed him the night before.. "I missed you"

"I missed you too, now what do you say once the girls are at school, we spend our day in bed" Derek said suggestively.

"You just want in my pants Derek Shepherd"

"Always" Derek replied to her, kissing her hard.

"Oh please..." Kate said from the top of the stair. Derek pulled away slightly and smiled gently.

"Katie you should be use to it by now"

"Yeah but the last thing I want to see first thing in the morning is my mom and dad making out"

"Well, bad luck Katie, now your mom is waiting for you"

"Yeah I know dad" Katelyn said rolling her eyes.

"Cut the attitude Katelyn, it doesn't sit well" Derek said to her, before turning back to Meredith. "I love you"

"I love you too Derek" Meredith told him kissing him quickly. "Kate get in the car and I will go and Lauren" Meredith told her before heading toward the kitchen and getting their other daughter.

* * *

Once Meredith dropped her girls off at school and finally the house had come into view, the past 15 years since Katelyn was born had been good to them and Lauren surprising them 5 years later. Meredith still loved Derek just as much if not more than when she first walked into him and then he walked into her lecture hall 24 years ago.

_Meredith was running late, she knew it was a bad idea going to that party the night before one of her most important lectures, especially knowing that the guest lecturer was Dr Derek Shepherd, one of the foremost up and coming neurosurgeon in the country. As Meredith ran up the stairs and into building before running into something hard and her books flying out of her arms._

"_Oh my god" Meredith said, looking up at who she had ran into ._

"_It's okay..."_

"_Meredith"_

"_Derek"_

"_I am...late...lecturer..." Meredith started to ramble, bending down and picking up her books, while __Derek helped her, and once he had handed her the books._

"_Thank you Derek" Meredith said trying not to stare at the gorgeous man behind her, she held out her hand to shake hand, not expecting the tingle that shot up her arm from their contact. "I have to get to my lecture...bye" Meredith said before running off, has she reached her lecture hall she was so glad that Dr Shepherd hadn't arrived yet, the last thing she want was to arrive after him, especially has she was hoping to work with him one day. _

_Meredith had just sat in her seat when the door opened and in walked the man she had bumped into only minutes before, Meredith slouched in her seat, hoping that he would see her. Has Derek started his lecture, she noticed him scanned the students, his eyes resting on her; he gave her a smirk before starting his lecture. Meredith couldn't believe that the man that got her all flustered just moment before was Dr Derek Shepherd, she was expecting some old man in his fifties or sixties, Dr Shepherd must have been in his mid thirties and totally gorgeous, throughout the lecture she could take his eye of him, Meredith knew that he was out of her league but she couldn't help herself. She found herself not listening to the lecture but imagining how he would feel underneath her. Meredith was so lost in thought that she did realise that the lecture had finished and that Dr Shepherd was stood right next to her._

"_Dr Shepherd" Meredith greeted him._

"_Dr Shepherd, earlier it was Derek"_

"_Dr. Shepherd we should pretend it never happened_"

"_What never happened? You walking into me this morning? Because it is a fond memory that I'd like to hold onto."_

" _No. There will be no memories. I'm not the girl in the hallway anymore and you're not the guy" Meredith told him seriously, with that she picked up her books and went to leave but Derek was stood in her way._

"_Excuse me Dr Shepherd" Meredith said, noting that he was standing in her way._

"_Come out for a coffee, with me"_

"_Dr Shepherd, i am your student, this is inappropriate"_

"_Only for a semester, Meredith"_

"_No, Dr Shepherd" Meredith said pushing pass him._

"_Oh you will Meredith" Derek said to her flashing her his smile._

"_Goodbye Dr Shepherd" Meredith said walking out of the lecture hall, secretly loving the fact that his eyes never left her has she walked away._

Meredith walked up to their bedroom, expecting to find her husband in bed, Derek became chief of surgery 10 years ago, and she was made head of neurosurgery, they made sure that they had the same schedules, and always leaving at the same time. Except for the odd night when Derek had to stay behind at the hospital to catch up on paperwork or board meetings but mostly they would both finish at the same time, following the pact they had made when they were first married, that once been. They had children no matter where they were in their career, them and their family would come first, and over the past 15 years they had become good at it.

"Hey" Derek said walking out the en suite, Derek even at 55 was still has got has he was when she first laid eyes on him. Meredith wrapped her arms around his waist, removing the towel, so he standing completely naked in front of her.

"I love you"

"I love you too" Derek said picking his wife up and making love to her, still finding her as beautiful as she had always been, he still loved her as much even more so than the day he laid eyes on her, and the day she agreed to be his wife, they day they married, Meredith was his soul mate in every way.


End file.
